Piece of Our Days
by xReika
Summary: Cao Pi has plenty of ambitions in life. All he has done has been for his own advancement and gain, giving up the simple pleasures in life such as true love. When reacquainted with a young country girl, Pi must decide what is the most important for him.
1. Son of a General

I think this might be the first Wei story I've written, but I will try because of a beautiful message I received. I must say this is the first request I have ever done, so I hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Son of a General

In a country plagued by war there was no sense of security or safety among the people. Simply, you lived in a world where you could trust no one, and no one could trust you. At only the age of 17, Cao Pi Zi Huan was no ordinary boy. Unlike his brothers who were well versed in either the artistic or military arts, Pi always knew that one day he would be Emperor. He saw the path his father was walking, and he knew he had to gain the trust of him and his advisors. "Where are you heading to?" asked his mother, Lady Bian, "Zi Huan? Why do you have your bags?"

"I need to do some travelling."

"You will do no such thing! What would your father say?"

"Father is too busy right now, he will not know if I'm gone if you do not tell him."

"Zi Huan!" Lady Bian pleaded, but knew there was no use. She could never control this son of hers, he was too much like his Father. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know." He slung his travelling pack across his soldiers, "Take care of yourself, Mother."

There was another reason why Pi wanted to leave the city as hastily as he did. His father had put both him and his brother in charge of defending Xu Chuang. Unlike his brother Zhi, who spent most of his times reciting poetry and drawing, Pi was going to take matters into his hands. His father needed land now, and pictures of mountains and rivers were not going to help them. Pi decided he would go to Guan Du, the city where his father's enemy, Yuan Shao resided in. It would be a long travel, but he was prepared to make the trek with the clothing on his back and the little change he had in his pockets.

-  
About three days into his trip, Pi checked himself into a small inn along the highway. It was one of the nicer areas to live in; compared to all the abandoned temples and homes he suffered through the past few days. There was food, a warm bed and a beautiful hot spring located in the back of the inn for a bath. It was deep into the night when Pi checked in, so he thought it would be best to visit the infamous springs. After undressing, he got into the spring and felt all his muscles relaxing right away. The various days of walking up and down foot hills took a toll on his body, even thought he was such a fit young man. "Ahh." He closed his eyes and prepared to take a quick nap when he heard the sounds of splashing. "Who is it?"

"Ohno!" he heard a reply as a slim figure disappeared into the water.

"Who are you?" Pi shouted, trying to reach for his sword but not being able to grab it. Knowing it would be unwise to get out and retrieve it; he simply reached into the water and grabbed the figures arm. His fingers easily grasped around their small wrist as he pulled upwards. Suddenly he was face to face with a girl his age, her face turning bright red as they both realized that they were unclothed.

"Unhand me!" she shouted using her free hand to strike at the side of his head. Pi easily dodged it by was suddenly side swept from under the water as he fell deeper in the pool. By the time Pi got up, he could only see the figure dash away back towards the inn. Quickly, he got out and dressed himself noticing a small talisman on his path back to his room. "Is this?" he smirked, putting it in his pocket, "Till we meet again."

-  
The next morning, Pi went down to the restaurant part of the inn to pick up some breakfast when he noticed a young girl serving the patrons of the inn. There was something familiar about her, but he could not pin point it. His hand approached his waist where he had tied the talisman, trying to remember the face of the young woman last night. Too bad it was pitch dark, and the moon was blacked out by all the trees surrounding them. With a grin on his face, he approached an empty table and sat down.

"How was your night?" someone said as he turned around to be faced to face with her. Her long hair tied back into a bun as she looked fatigued from her hustle and bustle. "What can I get for you?" she asked, obviously having no re collection of who he was either.

"I had a good night," he smiled, "What do you suggest?" she sighed as if she did not really want to go through this small chatter.

"We have buns."

"I'm sure I'll have some of yours!" There was some cackling as a group of older men teased from behind. Pi's hand reached for the hilt of his sword when there was a loud crash on the ground. The young woman had picked up the teaser by the arm and practically threw him across their table.

"What is this?" The injured mans allies all stood up, their swords drawn. "Do you want to die little girl?"

"I will not have this garbage in my inn." She replied, not realizing the fact that she was unarmed.

"Stupid woman, I'll teach you to show me disrespect!" They ran towards her. The young woman grabbed whatever she could to dodge them, but when one of them approached her from the side, Pi quickly had to step in.

"You truly are a stupid woman." Pi scoffed before quickly slicing down the stranger. At the sight of one of their accomplices injured, the other men quickly picked up their things and scattered out of the restaurant.

"Oh my HEAVEN! What happened here?" the owners of the inn finally rushed into the lobby, "Mei Hai!" Pi expected the girl to get in trouble, "Are you okay?" they quickly ran towards her. "Look at you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She swiped her bangs from her face and turned to Pi. "Thanks…" she started to say when her eyes grew wide. "Your…your leg is bleeding!"

-  
"You really don't have to." Pi told her as she was attending to his wounds.

"You are hurt because of me, it is the least I can do." She pulled tight at his bandages.

"OW." He jerked forward, his head smashing right into hers.

"Holy." She fell back, her hand over her head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." she murmured, shaking off the pain. "I wouldn't be able to survive in a crappy hole like this if I found that painful." Pi laughed. "So what's your name traveler?"

"My name?" He considered using his real name but decided against it, "Li Kun."

"You can call me Mei Hai. So where are you heading to Mister Li?"

"Ah? I'm heading to Guan Du to see my…brother."

"Guan Du, that's not far from here, but unfortunately your leg might be set back a bit."

"Really?"

"Yep, I wouldn't walk on this. They almost got a tendon," she gave it a light slap.

"How do you know these things?"

"You don't grow up in an isolated part of the highway during the war and not see your fair share of injuries." She packed up her supplies, "Stay and sleep for now, I'll come back with some medicine."

"There's an apothecary near here?"

"Of course not." She grinned, "But look around us, we're surrounded by medicine. Remember, do NOT walk on your leg." She smiled and left the room.

-  
Pi did not know whether it was from the 'medicine' Mei Hai gave him, but the next few days at the inn were very serene for him. He spent most of his days in his room, constantly seeing Mei Hai when she changed his bandages and massaged his leg. He felt a little awkward whenever she came, but he would miss her whenever she left. "I'm being such a Zhi." He groaned, watching her leave the room to get his dinner. "I need to get better and get back…"

"There's trouble! There's big trouble!" Mei Hai suddenly burst into his room, "There's terrible news Kun!"

"What are you talking about? Are those men back?" he panicked, reaching for his sword, "I'll protect you!" he said loudly before catching himself mid sentence. "Oh gosh."

"Oh Kun," she was teary eyed as she approached him, "Guan Du has fallen! Yuan Shao has been defeated! Your family, oh your family." Pi had forgotten why Mei Hai was so emotional but remembered all the fabricated stories he told her. About his brother who lived in Guan Du as an administrative officer for Yuan Shao. So any destruction of Guan Du meant that his family was in danger. "I am so sorry." Mei Hai continued, her arms suddenly wrapped around Pi. "I know what it is like to lose family to that monster Cao Cao."

"Cao Cao? He…he took over Guan Du?"

"Yes, we all know what that monster has done around these parts." Every word of hers suddenly seemed to be with so much venom and hate. "If I could kill him, I would." Pi held onto her hand as there was no other way he could commute to her. She was talking about his father, someone that he admired more than anyone else in the world. If she ever found out whom he was…

He paced around his room the entire night, now that his leg was definitely better. Pi knew that it was time for him to return home, but how was he going to break it to Mei Hai? She believed he had no one now, and had even suggested he stay with them in their inn. "What am I doing?" he turned to look at his sword. The proud emblem of the Cao family etched on the hilt. "I am the man of my family, I am the heir to the throne." He looked down at his belongings where Mei Hai's talisman was buried deep within his extra clothes. The only memory he would have of this place would be through this small ornament. "Sorry Mei Hai," he said, "I'll have to keep it for now."

-  
Mei Hai walked around the lobby, serving the group of soldiers wine and food. "Where are you all headed?" she asked sadly, after identifying that they were scattered soldiers of Guan Du.

"We will be heading to Xu Chang and aid the army there."

"What is in Xu Chuang?"

"Cao Cao's family."

"You are going against Cao Cao's family?" her eyes lit up, "I know of someone who would love to join your cause!"

"Any extra soldiers are always helpful."

"I will get him! Wait right here!" she ran up the stairs and threw open the doors. "Kun! Great news! Kun?" she looked around to see an empty room. All that was left was a piece of paper on the table, along with an unfamiliar talisman on top. _Mei Hai¸_it said, _I'm sorry._


	2. Past to Present

Chapter 2: Past to Present

Pi had stolen a horse from one of the soldiers at the inn and rode off into the night towards Xu Chuang. If the men were heading there to join an army, it meant that his family was already in danger. He had no choice to leave, and only felt bad for not leaving sooner.

With a horse, his trip was already cut in half as he arrived back in Xu Chuang in the middle of the night. His brother had obviously set up some sort of defense, and that the enemy troops had not yet attacked. With his sword by his side, he quickly galloped is ways to the front gate. "Halt, who goes there?"

"Silence fool!" Pi shouted, "Do you not recognize your own Lord?"

"Master Cao!" he quickly apologized, "You have returned! There is much that has happened!"

"Quickly then, let me in and summon my brother. Has my father returned?"

"This is best left to Young Master Cao to explain. Please." The doors opened, "Summon the Young Master!" he shouted as Pi returned home.

"Brother, how I am relieved that you are well. Mother will be pleased when she awakes."

"Zhi, tell me what has been happening." Pi had finally changed from his travelling garbs and into his royal silk ones. He sat in the chair usually reserved to his father, as technically he had the most power of all the men.

"Father has left us in charge of Xu Chuang."

"He what? How many men do we have?"

"Less than half a million."

"And he's left us to defend this entire city?" Pi stood up, furious with his father. "Why would he do that? Does he not care for his sons? His wife?"

"He said he believed in the two of us, reinforcements are being sent by Uncle Xiahou."

"Blasphemy, how did you set up the defensive parameters?" a large map was laid out on the table. "Very well. Maids! Prepare some tea. Servants! Call the generals! We will hold an emergency meeting!"

-  
Mei Hai spent her days praying day and night, as the news of the men heading to Xu Chuang was not good. She had simply assumed he left to go fight Cao Cao's army, but did not want to say good bye in such a difficult way. "Mei Hai…" the inn owners approached the young girl, "We have bad news."

"What?"

"Cao Cao's army at Xu Huang defeated the remainder of Yuan's." the tears formed in her eyes, "Oh Mei Hai."

Pi marched through the city of Xu Chuang proudly as the smell of slain men and victory were in the air. His father had just arrived a few hours prior, and he was excited to show his victory to him. "Your father will be proud." Lady Bian smiled, "At both of you."

"It is all brothers doing, I would have never been able to."

"Now Zi Jian," Pi said sarcastically, "You and I worked hard. Father should know."

"Lord Meng De!" Lady Bian shouted, running towards her husband. "I am so glad you are safe."

"My wife," he greeted, "My sons, you have done well to protect this city. You have made me very proud."

"Father." The two sons greeted, "Was your journey safe?"

"Of course! Your Uncles have told me of your brave tales and important valor. Only the Cao men would be able to complete this."

"Congratulation on your success at Guan Du as well," Pi pointed out, his thoughts suddenly dawned onto Mei Hai.

"Yes, of course. Hurry, to the castle! We must celebrate as a family!" he roared and headed towards their home, "And I have a present for you Pi, when we arrive."

-  
The festivities were high at the Cao estate as the best was prepared for the men of the hour. Pi had spent most of his times seated at his table, making small talk with those who had approached him. Under his royal robes, his hand had firmly grasped onto Mei Hai's talisman, his thoughts constantly going back to her. There was just something about her that made his heart beat. If only he wasn't Cao Pi, the son of the future ruler of China. Then he would have married her right away, willing to spend his life in that small inn where they met…

"Son!" Cao slapped his son the back hard, "Son why are you moping! Get up, get up! Your father has brought you a present."

"A present?" Pi slipped the talisman pack in his pocket and followed his father.

"My son, you are turning 18 soon. You are already a man! It is time for you to settle down."

"What are you talking about?"

"There are a few women in the world who are of legendary beauty. The infamous Qiao sisters and the wife of Yuan Xi, Lady Zhen."

"Yes."

"Well, the Yuan clan is dead but Lady Zhen is left."

"What are you talking about, Father?" the door suddenly opened and there was a beautiful woman sitting quietly at the tea table.

"Lady Zhen." Cao pushed his son into the room, "Meet your new husband, my son, Cao Pi Zi Huan."

-  
Things changed quickly in the next four years for the Cao family. Yuan Shao had finally been defeated and the Cao family resided in Ye as their base of operations. Cao Pi had grown up a lot in the past few years, gaining important allies within his father's advisors. It was just last week when his father announced that he was the official and only heir, and it made Pi realize the potential of his power. "Zi Huan," Lady Bian approached him, "Have you heard anything from your wife yet?"

"She will be arriving soon to Guan Du." Pi said without much care, "I told her to stay in Ye, but she said she had to come for Fathers birthday."

"If your Father did not dote on her as much as he did," Lady Bian smiled lightly, "Why didn't you travel with her? You should not leave your pregnant wife's side."

"I had to settle something in Guan Du." He stood up from his desk, "Excuse me mother, I think I'm going to find Zi Jian and spar."

-  
Mei Hai was picking herbs along the hillside when she noticed a convoy gathered in the middle of the road. "My Lady! Please be calm! Oh, where are we going to find a doctor?" someone screamed. Dropping whatever was in her hands, she rushed over to find a pregnant woman in distress.

"Are you alright?"

"Who are you?" the maid screamed, "Who let this filthy peasant in?" Swords were suddenly drawn at her.

"If you want me to save her, you better put those away." Mei Hai glared, "Mam, where are you feeling the pain?"

"My legs, my legs."

"Your legs?" Her face looked relieved, "You're probably just having a muscle spasm. I have some ointment to help you."

"You can't trust her my Lady."

"Shut up." The woman snapped, looking at Mei Hai, "Anything to help, please." Mei Hai reached into her kit and poured some of the ointment in her hands. With permission, she raised the dress of the pregnant woman and massaged the leg area gently. Within minutes the pregnant woman had calmed down, her pain quickly disappearing. "Much better."

"You must have been sitting for a long period of time."

"We have been on the road for a bit, I must admit."

"How far are you in the pregnancy?"

"Almost eight months." The woman laughed at Mei Hai's twisted face, "I know, it's unwise for me to travel this far in. But it is my Father in laws birthday, I must attend."

"In Guan Du?" she nodded.

"Are you a doctor young lady?"

"Nope, but I'm closet to one in this part of the road." She stood up and wiped the dirt off her pants. "I help run an inn not far off from here, I've seen a lot of injured people in my life time so I know a bit."

"You are a kind young woman, your husband is glad to have you."

"Husband? Oh, I'm unwed."

"Unwed? Child how old are you?"

"21."

"You should be having children now." The woman smiled, "This will be my first that has not suffered from a miscarriage." She put her hand on her stomach.

"And you're still traveling?"

"Watch your tone!" one of the maids glared.

"Silence," the woman look at Mei Hai, "What is your name?"

"Oh, people around here call me Mei Hai."

"Mei Hai…have you always lived in such a deserted part of the mountains?"

"As long as I remember, I mean I'm just a simple country folk. The city is not for me."

"I'm going to be in Guan Du for the remainder of my pregnancy, why don't you come with me?"

"Come with you?"

"I'm just going to say, I'm afraid if I have another one of these attacks I won't know what to do."

"I…"

"My lady, that is not smart."

"Shut up."

"Guan Du is such a beautiful city, I would like you to come. Of course I'll pay you handsomely."

"I…" she thought for a bit, it would be nice to go into the city for a bit. "One question, I hope not to offend you in any way, but who do you serve?" the woman looked shocked.

"How rude of me!" she laughed, "My name is Zhen Ji, I am the wife of Cao Pi, son of-"

"Cao Cao." She finished the sentence off for her.


	3. Meet the Cao's

Chapter 3: Meet the Cao's

Pi picked up his weapon and charged straight at his brother, the sound of the two swords heard all throughout the castle. His younger brother, Zhi didn't know what made his brother suddenly so enraged, all he knew that was when he was asked to duel, he had to duel. "Bro,brother!" he tried to parry every blow, but found himself backing up farther and farther in the field. This was how it always was like, even as children Pi had an uncontrollable power over him mentally and physically. All he could do was look up to him, like he's always had.

"Zi Huan," the voice of their mother stopped the fight as they lowered their arms. "Your wife has arrived." Pi scoffed, throwing his sword onto the ground.

"I already have all the rooms prepared for her."

"You have to be more caring to your wife." Lady Bian shook her head, "You two go wash up and get ready for dinner. Your father will be home soon."

"Yes, mother." The two brothers laughed, "Mother never changes."

-  
"I'll have one of the servants prepare a room for you."

"Oh, that's fine…anywhere is fine…"

"You are a guest for me Mei Hai," Zhen Ji smiled, "My husband would love to meet you."

"I would love to meet him too." She said with a faux smile and followed them into the estate. Mei Hai did some serious thinking before she decided to go to Guan Du. There was no family in the world that she hated more than the Cao's and she thought it was the perfect opportunity to finally find her answers. Their estate in Guan Du was very lively, as they were most likely getting ready for Cao Cao's banquet. It had been years since she had been in the city, and it felt new to her again, seeing all the beautiful silks and decorations go by.

"Mei Hai, are you coming?"

"I'm sorry Lady Zhen." She picked up the tails of her dress and followed her in.

"Mother," Ji quickly greeted an older looking woman who had come out to greet them at the living room.

"How was your trip?" Lady Bian rushed to her daughter in law, her hand quickly enclosing on her stomach. "How is the baby?"

"Very well, thanks to this young woman."

"Who is this?" she said noting Mei Hai's scruffy grubs and messy hair.

"She runs an inn along the hillside, she helped me when I was in distress."

"Distress? Do I need to call the doctor?" She turned to her maid, "Get a doctor!"

"It was just a muscle spasm, it's fine, mother."

"Oh, thank goodness." She held onto Ji's hand with care, "I told Pi about you, but he said he will come out for dinner later."

"Husband is busy, I understand that."

"Why don't you go take a nap? Your guest can be settled in too."

"Thank you." Mei Hai bowed before following one of the maids. She glanced around the garden as they headed to the guest suites, when the maid suddenly back up and bowed to the side.

"Young Master Cao."

"Young Master?" Mei Hai raised her eyebrow,

"Stupid peasant, he is the second son of Cao Cao, show your manners." She shrugged but bowed anyways. Zhi looked at the young woman and stopped.

"Is this a new maid?" he asked.

"How rude." Mei Hai quickly snapped.

"Do not be rude to the Young Master!"

"He was rude first."

"Who is this young woman?" Zhi found her amusing.

"She helped Lady Zhen, so the Lady invited her to the estate."

"Ooh?" he nodded, "Well, the honor is mine, Lady…"

"Please, just call me Mei Hai."

"Lady Mei Hai."

"Drop the Lady."

"I can not." Mei Hai took a deep sigh, "I will see you later, Lady Mei Hai." Zhi laughed again before walking away. She watched him disappear in the corner and wondered what she was getting herself into.

"You're lucky it was just the Young Master, he is not as strict as the rest." The maid scolded as they continued to walk to the guest room. Mei Hai wanted to remind the young girl that she was the Cao's guest, not another maid like her but decided against it. "Master Cao and Lord Cao would not tolerate your rudeness, peasant."

"I'd appreciate if you stopped calling me that." Mei Hai glared, "I am your Lady's guest."

"You are no guest of ours." She pointed to a room, "That's your room." And with that, she turned around and walked away.

"Jeeeeeeeeze. What crawled up her butt and died?" Mei Hai shrugged and stepped in.

Even though the estate was quite large and beautiful on the outside, Mei Hai was taken away by the inside. Everything was so tastefully and beautifully decorated with expensive décor She placed her hand on the blankets, feeling the delicacy of the layers and the softness of the silk. It was an old distant memory to her, the feeling of wealth and luxury, but it was something that one could never forget. "I guess…I'll just take a small nap." She sprawled onto the bed, her face rubbing on the silk in comfort. "Just like Mama." She whispered before drifting off into sleep.

"Sister Ji, you have arrived. How was your journey?" Zhi greeted the young woman when he stepped inside the lobby. "Why are you not resting?"

"I am not tired, I wanted to help in the kitchen for dinner tonight but they refused."

"You are eight months pregnant sister, you should not worry my brother."

"You have always been so kind to me Zi Jian. Have you met my guest?"

"You mean Lady Mei Hai? I bumped into her earlier."

"What do you think about her?"

"What do you mean?" Zhi paused for a bit before giving his Ji the stink eye, "I hope you are not thinking."

"You are her age I believe, I think you two would be fitting together."

"She looks like a maid."

"That is not anything to be ashamed of; I used to be a maid."

"But you possess beauty that few in China have."

"Trust me, you just fix her up and she'll be just as beautiful as any woman in China."

"Are you telling me you brought this young girl here for me to be her suitor?"

"Only if you like her. Your family does not look bothered, but I know they want you to get married."

"I will when I'm ready. After all sister, you are almost pregnant with the first grandchild of the great Cao Cao, you should not be worried about me." He held his tone a bit, "Now if you'll excuse me." He hastily left the living room and returned to his room. In a frustrated swipe of his arm, he knocked all his scrolls and inks off the table.

-  
Mei Hai woke up later when there was a knock on her front door. Before even being able to answer, the door opened and in came a young maid with a dress in her hand. "You must be Lady Mei Hai! Lady Zhen told me all about you!" she chattered around the room, throwing open the windows to let in the sunlight. "My name is Xiao Wan."

"Hello-"

"This is a dress from Lady Zhen." She put it down on the table, "She wanted you to wear it for dinner! Isn't Lady Zhen so great? She's amazing, she wanted to cook for the family but Lady Bian didn't want her to and."

"Calm down!" Mei Hai grabbed her arm, "Why would Lady Zhen give me something so…" her eyes fell on the dress and she took a deep breath. "Wow."

"Lady Zhen is such a nice kind soul." Mei Hai realized that this young maid could give more information as long as she was encouraged.

"What about the rest of the family?"

"Well the Young Master and Lady Bian are also very kind, I think they rubbed off on Lady Zhen a lot. I can't say the same for Master and Lord Cao though,"

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're very serious and strict, you rarely see them smile. But that's why the family is so successful."

"Master Cao did not seem too excited for his wife to be here." Xiao Wan's face grew dark.

"I feel sorry for Lady Zhen sometimes, she only wants the best for her family. She believes that she will be a good mother, but never a good wife because the Master is always so unhappy."

"But she's such a filial wife, I mean she's eight months pregnant and travelled so far."

"The Master is an odd one, rarely smiles." Xiao Wan finally realized what she was doing, "Oh, anyways you should get changed. Dinner will be ready in just a bit."

"Very well." She thanked the young maid and looked at the dress again. She felt that it was wrong to wear something so beautiful, but the girl in her told her she would regret it if she didn't. Mei Hua picked up the silk dress and twirled it, "Why not…"

-  
"Master Cao, dinner is ready. Lady Bian asks you to join them."

"Has my father arrived?"

"His trip has been delayed, he will arrive tomorrow morning." Pi put down his brush and got up.

"Very well, I'm coming out now." He opened his door to see a young woman wandering around the estate, obviously loss. Confused, he was about to call out to her when she turned around. "No." he stumbled back into his room and slammed the door. "No, I must have been dreaming."

"Master Cao?" the servant who was following him had returned, "Is everything okay?"

"Who is that woman?" Pi opened the door and asked, as the back of her dress could be seen still wandering.

"She is Lady Zhen's guest, Lady Mei Hai."

"Mei Hai…." He closed his eyes and sighed, "Tell my mother I am not feeling well, I will not be heading to dinner." And with that, he returned to his scrolls.


	4. Family Matters

Chapter 4: Family Matters

Finally finding her way, Mei Hai joined the group around the dinner table, avoiding the smirk from Zhi in the corner. "You look amazing!" Zhen Ji smiled, "I thought it would match your eyes."

"I…thanks." She took a seat and counted three other people, "Is someone missing?"

"My husband hasn't come out yet," she turned to a maid, "Can you go check what is taking him so long?"

"Lady Bian, Lady Zhen, Young Master," a servant stepped inside the room, "Master Cao does not feel very well, he will not be joining you all for dinner."

"Is he sick?" Mei Hai noticed the worry in her voice. "Maybe I should go see him,"

"Sit down," Lady Bian forced her to take a seat, "He usually gets like this when he's stressed, we will get some congee for him in a bit."

"But I…"

"Sister," Zhi stepped in, "You must take care of yourself and your baby. Brother is a man, he can handle himself."

"I guess…" she took a sip of water, "Mei Hai!"

"Yes-yes?"

"You think you can help my husband?"

"Me?"

"He's tried a lot of apothecary's in the cities, no ones helped him. All they do is give him expensive, pointless medicine. You know these parts of hillside much better, maybe there are some stuff you know about?"

'I…"

"Please Mei Hai, you helped me today."

"I guess, I have something in my room."

"Let Lady Mei Hai eat first," Zhi pointed out, "Brother will not eat not anyways."

"Of course!" Ji placed some vegetables in Mei Hai's bowl, "Let's eat!"

When they were finished their meal, Zhen Ji was quick to pounce on Mei Hai again to help her husband. "I'm going to head to bed soon, so it would be great if…" she stood up and almost tumbled. Everyone around the premises quickly held onto her. "My leg."

"Take her to her room," Mei Hai quickly said, "I'll help you."

"No, please, my husband."

"Brother can handle himself!" Zhi scolded, "Take her to her room now."

"Yes Young Master."

"Please Lady Mei Hai," he turned to her, "If you please."

"Of course." Mei Hai followed her to Zhen Ji's room. After they had helped her to her bed, Mei Hai quickly helped massage her legs. "It usually gets like this near the end of the term." She looked up to see tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Lady Zhen, am I hurting you?"

"Nono, I'm just worried about my husband." She didn't know what to say, "You must think I am silly? Always worrying about him, yet it seemed like he hasn't even visited me today."

"I am in no place to judge."

"You have to understand, that my first husband was killed in the war."

"Your first husband?"

"He was from the Yuan family."

"But didn't…"

"They spared my life and have treated be with nothing but respect. If all I need to do is please my husband and give them an heir then…"

"I'll go bring some medicine and food for your Lord after."

"Mei Hai?"

"I'm not going to understand anything about being filial to your husband and all, but you were kind to me. It's all I can do."

"Thank you Mei Hai."

After leaving Lady Zhen's room, Mei Hai headed into the kitchen to see Lady Bian preparing a tray of food. "Lady Bian."

"Lady Mei Hai, how is Ji?"

"She is resting now, I was here to help make something for Master Cao. Why are you not resting Lady Bian?"

"I was going to bring some stuff to my son, but do you have something for him?"

"It's something I used back home, I'm not sure if he'll like it or not."

"Anything to make him try, he's not that picky. May I leave it to you?

"Of course, good night Lady Bian."

"Good night." Mei Hai finished the remainder of the meal and headed off to Master Cao's room.

-  
Cao Pi felt his stomach rumble a bit before heading to his cupboard to find some dry bread that he kept for emergency situations. This was not the first time he avoided dinner, citing that he did not feel very good. He always looked forward to the meal at night, the one his mother usually brought him. There was a knock on the door as he smelt a delicious aroma from the other said of the door. "Come in." he said, not looking up from his work. The door creaked open as the sound of foot steps approached him, the tray of food being placed on the table.

"Master Cao," a familiar voice said, "Lady Bian asked me to bring this to you."

"What?" He looked up, thinking it was his mother earlier. With a sudden realization, the two stared at each other both trying to register what was happening.

Mei Hai's face crinkled as she tried to recall who this man was in front of her. There was a strong resemblance to an old friend, but this man was much taller and stronger than him. Could it be? She decided against it, she was sure that he was dead. "Um."

"Oh," she realized that he must have been confused because he has never seen her before. "I am Lady Zhen's guest, Mei Hai. Lady Bian and Lady Zhen told me that you haven't been eating, so they asked me to help."

"Of course, thank you." He cleared his throat and sat back down. "You may go."

"I'm sorry," she said, "Do I know you?"

"Why would I know anyone like you?" Mei Hai was taken a back, "You are the guest of my wife, now if there is nothing else."

"I'm gone." She held her hand up defensively, slamming the door just a little loud on her way out. "What a jerk. This entire family is full of them." She muttered, heading back to her room.

Pi massaged his brow after she left, not understanding why the world could be so small. His wife would be spending the rest of her pregnancy here, but Pi decided that that very moment that the minute his fathers banquet was over, he would return to Ye. "Just one week, I can keep myself a secret a little longer."


	5. Lord Cao Cao

Chapter 5: Lord Cao Cao

Her stay at the Cao compound was not all fun and games of course, even though she was a guest, her main purpose was to keep Lady Zhen healthy and happy before going through the grueling pain of childbirth. Mei Hai suggested daily walks and to keep the blood flowing at all times. The more she got to know the woman, the more pity she had that she was married to such a fool of a man. "Do you know what you will name the child?" she asked as they were heading through the gardens.

"We don't really discuss that…my husband and I don't discuss much at all." Lady Zhen seemed embarrassed to say, but it was difficult to tell. "Of course I hope for a boy, this family surely deserves it."

"I hope that Lady Zhen wishes for a male heir for herself too, not just her family." Mei Hai said but was replied with a sharp laugh.

"When you are married, you will find out it's not that easy. You do not marry the man, you marry his family. Have you ever fallen in love Mei Hai?" she kept quiet for a bit.

"The man I love, he has no family left."

"I guess there are some lucky people in the world." She chuckled as they continued through the estate.

"Lady Zhen, Lord Cao has returned."

"Father has returned? That is great news. Does my husband know?"

"I am there to inform him now, my lady."

"No, let us do it." Lady Zhen said, as if she wanted to take this chance to see her husband. Mei Hai had heard from the maids that the two slept in separate beds most of the time back in Ye.

"Very well." The servant excused himself and headed off.

"Let us go." She told Mei Hai and they headed towards his study. She knocked gently on the door and announced who it was before opening it. They stepped inside the room where Cao Pi was drawing on a large map.

"What is it?" he said, not bothering to look up.

"Father has returned."

"Has he?" he said without much expression in his voice, "I will go see him later then."

"I am planning to see him now, won't you come with me?"

"I am busy right now Ji, I will do it later."

"I…"

"I said I will see him later." Mei Hai could see the tears in her eyes.

"Let's go Lady Zhen," she grabbed her hand, "We came what we came for." She muttered under her breath before closing the door.

"Bastard." Pi heard a feint sound before the door shut rather roughly. He placed his brush back on its stand and rubbed his temple. What he was doing to his wife was indeed cruel, even to him. But he had to make sure Mei Hai casted away the thought that he could be Li Kun.

"So I just have to act like myself." He whispered, "Pathetic." With a swipe, he grabbed his coat and put it on before walking out to greet his father.

-  
"You really love him, don't you Lady Zhen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't mean to imply anything, but he's sort of an ass…" Lady Zhen laughed.

"My husband is very serious about being the heir to his fathers' army. This is how military men work."

"Did you grow up in a military family? "

"No, I was a servant at birth then I was married off to the Yuan's."

"So that means you're used to the military family?"

"Not really." She shrugged, "But my husband is very different on the inside. He is a kind man and I know of it." Mei Hai crossed her arms.

"It is something I have yet to see." There was a warm smile on her face, "I'm sorry Lady Zhen,"

"Don't be. It's the reason why I like you so much Mei Hai, you remind me of myself when I was younger."

"I highly doubt you were rowdy and rude as I was, you surely jest."

"I had my days." She winked before entering the lobby. "Father, your trip was successful?"

The two women walked into the room that was suddenly filled with a strange arrogant air. Mei Hai right away linked it to the feeling she got when she was around Cao Pi. She did not want to imagine what would happen if both men were in the same room, their egos probably would explode and kill them all! "Daughter," the leader of Wei said with a smile, something that Mei Hai could not imagine. The rumors of the great Cao Cao were all over the country. He was a cruel, brutal, heartless man who did whatever it took to make sure he was the victor. Yet, here he was in flesh and bone, smiling at his pregnant daughter in law.

"Father, you should rest."

"You should be the one resting." He took her by the hand as they sat side by side, "My wife has told me that you have not been feeling well, you should have stayed in Ye."

"I would not miss your birthday," Zhen Ji replied with such grace that it made Mei Hai feel three times as poor and tiny. "Also, I got to meet a wonderful new friend on my adventure."

"Ah the young herbalist?" he looked over to Mei Hai, "Child, what is your name?"

"You can call me Mei Hai," she said, feeling the glares from the guards around her, "My lord." Cao let out a large laugh,

"Please, you saved my future grandchild. You do not need to be so formal, please sit." She nodded and sat down, the confusion kicking in again.

"I asked Zi Huan to come, but he is busy."

"I will see him later, I have business I need to speak to him about."

"Ah, Ji, you are here too." Lady Bian walked into the room with Zi, "Where is your brother?" she noted the absence of Pi.

"He will be coming soon."

"Well he better show up for dinner tonight, it has been a long time since we all dined." Lady Bian went to her husbands sized, "My husband, come with me. I have got you some new robes for your birthday feast."

"Very well my dear," the two elderly excused themselves and left the room. Zhen Ji struggled from the chair with the help of her maids.

"I think I will take a little nap before dinner." She smiled and the room slowly cleared up until it was only Zi and Mei Hai left. They stood there awkwardly, starring at each other before Mei Hai turned to leave.

"Not excusing yourself first?" he teased, Mei Hai turned around, blushing red. "I'm just teasing you, you know that."

"I don't…" she sighed and walked out.

-  
Mei Hai got to the garden and sat down on one of the many large stones when she noticed Zi had tailed along. "What are you a dog? Why are you following me?"

"You are a guest at my home, I believe it is up to the host to make sure they are okay."

"Do not use such language with me." Her eyes narrowed, "I know boys like you. Pretend to be well mannered scholars to the world, but inside they're just like any other hopeless boy." He replied with a grin, "What did I push your buttons?"

"Your right." He shrugged and sat down beside her, "I am a well mannered scholar to the world, but that is all I have known."

"What? You've never been out to the real world?"

"Well, only to the places my parents have brought me. I've never met anyone that was not like me."

"You've never been to the boonies?" Mei Hai couldn't help but laugh, "You have to be kidding me."

"Don't laugh! I've been out to the city. Just never really explored as someone other than the son of the great Cao Cao."

"Let's explore then, as regular people."

"What?"

"Right now, go visit the city. Don't tell me you have to ask your mommy first." She smirked, "Scared?"

"I would never be…but my Father is here."

"We'll be back before dinner." She stood up, "Plus, Lady Zhen is sleeping, I have time to kill."

-  
"Son," Cao Cao entered Pi's small office room with a batch of scrolls under his arm. "I see you have been busy planning."

"Father." Pi quickly bowed, "You should be resting. How was your trip?"

"It was well, your Uncles and I have spoken of a new plan." He laid a few maps on the table, "Do you recognize these areas?"

"Isn't this just outside the city?"

"Yes, our scouts have found a wonderful new place to set up base camps. From here we can attack," his finger pointed to a few cities up north, "And keep watch from Ye."

"Only father can think of these great ideas." Pi grimaced, trying to picture the landscape, something in his gut told him this place was more familiar to him than just drawn trees and rocks. "Father, where is this exactly?"

"Well, the area we want right now is actually taken over by some silly peasant run inn. I'm sure with a few thousand yuan, they will be battered off and leave in no time." There was a frog in Pi's throat. Now he knew why he recognized this place. It was Mei Hai's inn.

"Pi I want you to handle this."

"Father?"

"Your Uncles and I believe that you will be able to handle something so simple, but do not fret on it yet. We will deal with it after the banquets and after you speak to your Uncles."

"Of course father."

"Now come," he placed his hand on his sons shoulder, "I heard you have not been dining with your family. Let us go eat."


	6. True Purpose

Anyone played DW7 yet? A mix of DW5 and DW6 haha! Best of both worlds :D. They brought Jiang Wei back!3

* * *

Chapter 6: True Purpose

Cao Cao and his son had gone to the dining room, only to be surprised that no one was at the table. "Where is Zhi?"

"He headed out into the city with Mei Hai." Lady Bian said, "The two have become quite friendly." There was a pang of jealousy in Pi's chest. "Which is good for the boy, he was always so shy with women."

"She is still a street rat." Pi said angrily and sat down, "Zhi will only learn bad things from her."

"Now, you should not judge people based on their status." His father replied, taking a sip from his tea. "Your wife used to serve others as well."

"Hmpf."

"Was someone speaking about me?" Lazy Zhen appeared from the doorway, escorted by two maids as she wobbled over. "Where is Zhi and Mei Hai?" she noticed the two missing right away.

"They went to the city."

"Oh? That's nice." She took a seat, "It's very good to see you my husband."

"How is our child?" he said, not bothering to look at her.

"Very well."

"I apologize!" Zhi's voice suddenly rung from the foyer, he and Mei Hai quickly rushed in and bowed. "We completely forgot about the time and…"

"Its fine, you are here still." Lady Bian quickly rushed her son over, "Come, it will be our first family dinner in ages!" she clasped her hands as if it was something dear to her. "You too Mei Hai!"

"Yes-yes!"

The dinner was eaten in a strange but comforting silence for Mei Hai. Random chatter was strewn about as conversations relating from politics to neighborhood gossip filled the Cao family. Once again this bothered Mei Hai, as she could have never imagined this family to be so civil, so regular. No, she had to remember she hated this family with her heart. They did nothing but destroy her family, she could never believe they had hearts. Their laughter and warmness could not do anything to her. They could not change her. She hated this family and that was final.

Pi sat across from Mei Hai and watched her the entire night. He was never much for the idle chatter that his family had during the dinners. Instead he focused on the young woman and wondered what the relationship was between her and Zhi. It was not like he was really jealous or anything, as he knew he had no right to be. But he could not help but imagine all the amazing things she would say to his younger brother, the same things she said to him to inspire him to be a better person. She was always someone with so much life and he missed that about himself. After returning home, he had bombarded himself with politics, war and death. He never had time to think about the smaller things, the things that could make you laugh and cry. Those were things Mei Hai taught him with her gentleness and easygoing nature. All the things that were the reasons why Pi noticed Zhi had a goofy grin on his face as he watched her also. "I'm full." Pi suddenly slammed his chopsticks on the table, his mind about to explode from all these random thoughts.

"You barely touched your meal." His mother had told him, but it was pointless to sit here any longer.

"I am not hungry." He announced, then a small idea clicked in his mind. "You," he pointed at Mei Hai who looked up, her mouth open in shock, bits of rice showing. "You made that meal last night, did you not?"

"Yes."

"I want it again tonight." He said and he excused himself from the table.

Mei Hai's eyes darted back and forth, afraid that anyone would have any misconceptions from his comment just now. "I'm so glad you are here." Lady Zhen was the first to talk, "Your food must be really helping him" she said with a smile, but Mei Hai could tell it was not genuine.

"It really is nothing, I can even teach you to-" she realized how stupid it sound to say that to a woman who was almost nine months pregnant. "After the baby of course."

"You're so kind."

"I want to know what you cook for him too." Zhi suddenly sprouted, "Make me some?"

"Why, Mei Hai is a guest for Ji!" Cao laughed, "But it sounds like you might have to make dinner for all of us tomorrow night, Lady Mei Hai."

"I…"

"It would be nice to give our staff more time to prepare for your banquet," Lady Bian turned to her husband, "You do not mind, do you Mei Hai?"

"Don't worry, we won't kill you if it's gross." Zhi added his charm to the conversation as usual. With a small sigh, Mei Hai agreed before continuing to bury herself in her rice again.

It was almost midnight when Lady Zhen finally went to bed and Mei Hai had time to finish cooking in the kitchen. With the tray in her hand and half the estate sleeping, she tiptoed her way to Pi's study, seeing the candle light flicker from the window. "Master Cao." She whispered, not being able to knock properly. "I have your meal for you."

"Bring it in." he said as she pushed the door open with her behind. Pi looked up from his scrolls and tried to hide his smile, _always with such grace_, he thought but quickly went back to his scrolls. "Place it on that table."

"Okay." she stood around after, "Um, anything else?"

"No."

"Okay." She rolled her eyes at his bluntness, "Good night then." She headed towards the door.

"Wait."

"Yes?" she turned her head back and their eyes met in a strange silence. Even though he had flat out denied it, Mei Hai knew that there was a resemblance to his face. As the door was half open, the moonlight had now shone in, reflecting off his eyes, reminding her of Kun even more.

"What is your true purpose here?" he suddenly said, his voice was monotonous. "I do not believe you came here just to see to my pregnant wife."

Pi understood that the question was completely out of line and was more of an ambush to her. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but when he suddenly called her back, he had panicked. The detest Mei Hai had for the Cao family was something that had never left his mind these past four years. The way she said his Fathers name that day was crushing, because it was probably the same emotions she shared for the real him. Pi never got a chance to ask her why, and now because of a small anxiety attack, he would be getting his answers.

"What are you implying Master Cao?" she asked after a small bout of silence. "Have I done anything to offend you?"

"My wife is not very bright," he explained, "I would not have trust her to pick up any random woman off the hillside and bring them to the estate. Especially in the week of my fathers' banquet."

"I wish you would have more respect for your wife, Master Cao." She seemed a little angered, and most definitely annoyed.

"She does not understand the politics of war as much as I do."

"If you are uncomfortable with me being here, I will leave. Just say the word." It was the words he was waiting to hear.

"I would much appreciate that. I will explain it to my wife; she will have no problems with it."

"Very well, thank you for your patronage these past few days." She bowed, "Don't choke on your food." She mumbled before slamming the door shut.

-  
"The nerve of that man!" Mei Hai came out of the room boiling with anger. Just as she was about to drop her opinion and feelings on the Cao family, Pi always ended up making it twice as worse. "They are as bad as everyone says." She would say to herself, reminding herself of why she was here in the first place.

"Mei Hai?" someone said her name from the side; she turned around to see Zhi walking towards her. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I can say the same to you." She bowed, "If you excuse me, I need to head to pack."

"Wait you want to pack?" Zhi followed her, "Why are you leaving?"

"Your brother is not welcoming me."

"That's blasphemy." He slid in front of her and extended his hands out so she could walk no further.

"Younger Master Cao, please."

"You can not leave, you have been such a help to…" he paused, "Sister Zhen and even brother himself, he is a fool not to realize this. Please do not leave tonight, just wait until the morning until we decide."

"Young Master…"

"Promise me?"

"Very well," she smiled and stepped around him, "You should head to bed soon, it can not be healthy for you to be up so late. Good night." She bowed again and headed into her room. Mei Hai waited until she heard the sound of Zhi's footstep leave the premises before collapsing onto her bed.

"I thought this would be the perfect chance to exact my revenge, but it seems like I'm getting myself deeper and deeper into a hole."


	7. Mei Hai's Past

Chapter 7: Mei Hai's Past

Mei Hai stirred in her dreams as her past began to haunt her thoughts once again. Her eyes shot open in fright as she looked aimlessly up at the dark ceiling. It was still dark outside and she could only assume she had fallen asleep for a few hours or so. Getting up from her bed she headed over to table and poured a cup of tea for herself. Taking a sip she headed over to her the window and opened it, starring out at the stars in the sky.

It has been four years since she had last seen Kun and six years since she had left her city. Six years since she had watched her families disappear because of her…and because of Wei. Mei Hai lied when she said she grew up in the mountain side with her two retainers, the Lin's. In fact her father was an apothecary that had his own business in the city, along with her mother the family would often wander the back of the mountains, learning and collecting herbs. She was also the niece of one of Yuan Shao's concubines, and was often invited by her Aunt to wander around the castle.

When Mei Hai was fifteen years old she went over to Yuan Shao's castle as the guest of her aunt for the week. It was one of the greatest opportunities of her life as she was introduced to the high status class of her society. One day, she was playing soccer in the fields with children her age, "Over here!" one of the kids waved their hands at Mei Hai.

"Right!" she raised her leg and kicked the ball forward, her surprising strength made it soar past the child and hit a tall figure straight in the head. "Oh my gosh." Her eyes went wide when the figure turned around angrily glared towards her direction.

"Mei Hai! You hit the guest from Wei! You're in trouble." The kids said to her, quickly picking up their things and abandoning her. Mei Hai fretted, pacing back and forth as the group headed towards her.

"Who dares hit the great Xiahou Dun?" The guard angrily said, "You?" he pointed to the girl, "Who are you?"

"I'm, I'm, I'm sorry my lord." She quickly bowed, "I did not mean to." She looked up and saw the man with the eye patch. Her stomach churned a bit as she remembered the heroic story of this man with the missing eye. "I'm so sorry." She said again. Xiahou Dun had her ball in his hand and he handed it back to her.

"You need to work on your kick." He said sternly, "Let us go." He said to his guard and started to walk away.

"But my Lord! She…" he looked back and glared, "You should be grateful that you got to keep your life, young girl."

"Were you outside playing with the other children today?" Mei Hai's aunt hurried into her room later that night, "Mei Hai, my child tell me what have you done?"

"What are you talking about Auntie?" she noticed her worried face, "What has happened?"

"You do not know what you have gotten yourself into!" she paced back and forth, "Pack your bags; we need to head back to your parents."

"But my trip just started here…"

"Pack your bags."

Three days later, they were back in Mei Hai's home town as she jumped off her horse and ran into her parents arms. "Mother! Father!"

"Why are you home so early?" Mei Hai's mother, blinked, "Is that your Aunt behind you?" she referred to the large carriage that had stopped at the front gates. "What is she doing here?"

"She says she needs to talk to both you and Father."

"I'll go deal with your aunt then, you can run to the store and get your father to come home." She nodded and ran off.

The family sat around their dinner table, the look on Mei Hai's father turning darker and darker as his sister-in-law was explaining the purpose of her visit. "No, I will not have this." He slammed his hand on the table, "I am not marrying my daughter to someone from Cao Cao's camp. They were responsible for the deaths of many of my friends and family members during the war!"

"Dear," Mei Hai's mother patted his hand, "So this man, Xiahou Dun asked for her hand?"

"He has already given dowry," her aunt was referring to the hordes of presents she had brought back, "Lord Yuan has already agreed to it…"

"How dare can he agree to it?" Her father glared, "I am her Father, I have the last say!"

"He is our ruler, he gets the last say. I did not even have to bring Mei Hai back to you, but I did it because I care for my niece."

"You do not care for your niece, you just want this to up your status in the courts."

"How dare you accuse me of these things!"

Mei Hai shrunk into a corner as she heard her parents and aunts start to yell and scream at each other. Glasses fell onto the ground as the temper tantrums of Yuan Shao's concubine came into effect. There was not much she understood about the conversation, as she had always lived a very sheltered life protected by her parents. Even when she hit the age of marriage, her parents decided to let her choose for herself. "You have no say, I am taking Mei Hai back to our castle tomorrow and she will be wed to Xiahou Dun!"

"Over my dead body!" The doors went wide open, "Mei Hai! Mei Hai where are you!" Her father's voice thundered in the estate. Mei Hai stepped out of her hiding spot and ran towards her father.

"What is wrong Father?"

"You're leaving with me right now?"

"Jun! You can not take her!" she heard her aunt scream, "You'll have us all killed!"

"She is my daughter, and this is final. Keep your crazy sister in the home." Her father grabbed Mei Hai by the wrist and pulled her towards the stable where the horses were. "We're going."

"Where are we going?" he hiked her onto a horse,

"Do not ask my beautiful daughter, I promise I will explain everything to you after."

They travelled for days, with her father unwilling to explain anything to her. At first Mei Hai was terrified, as she had never seen her Father act in this way before. Yet as their small trip went on, she knew that she had to trust him and found them going deeper and deeper into the mountainside. "We're here." Her father's voice cooed as she stirred from her sleep, they had arrived in a huge inn nestled deep in the woods. "Lord Yin," an elderly couple came out to greet them. Mei Hai quickly recognized them as her retainers when she was younger.

"My Mei Hai, look how beautiful you have become."

"Do you remember them?" Her father asked,

"A little bit."

"I will be counting on you to take care of her then." Her father quickly got on her horse.

"Wait, Father?" she placed her hand on the horses rein, "You're leaving me here?"

"Mei Hai, I'm sorry, you have to understand this will be better for you."

"Father, no, you can't."

"We will come back once we deal with your aunt and Lord Yuan."

"But Father…"

"Mei Hai be good," he looked over to the elderly couple.

"FATHER!" she tried to lunge forward but found herself behind held back, "Father!" she screamed again as she watched him disappear.

-  
The teacup in Mei Hai's hand slipped out of her hand and suddenly crashed onto the floor. It was always difficult for Mei Hai to recall the last moments she had saw her father. Till this day she could not understand why her parents hid her or what happened to the proposal made by Xiahou Dun. All she remembered was finding out about her parents death and the words of her aunt, "_You'll have us all killed!"_ repeating constantly in her head. Unable to find out the truth about her parents, she quickly decided that the death was the responsibility of the Wei camp. From that day forward, she knew that it was their fault and she needed to get her revenge when the opportunity came. So when she saw the expensive carriage the other day and saw that it was Lady Zhen, she knew she had to follow it just for a bit and see if she could get close to them. When she was invited to the castle, and the upcoming birthday of Lord Cao, she knew that this was the chance she was waiting for. She would see Xiaohou Dun for sure, and find out once and for all what had happened.


	8. Unexpected Trip

Huzzah I am done my exams! Here is to CELEBRATE!

* * *

Chapter 8 : Unexpected Trip

Mei Hai listened to Zhi and headed into the dining room the next morning to discuss whether or not she was really being ejected from the estate. She had only assumed that Zhi went bright and early into his brother's room to make the objection, as the two of them were sitting around the table, glaring at one another. "Good morning Mei Hai," Zhi greeted happily.

"Master Cao, Young Master Cao, Lady Bian."

"Good morning." Lady Bian replied, a frown on her face. "I understand that Pi was being very rude to you the night before. I highly apologize." Mei Hai raised an eyebrow, confused that Pi's mother would take her side. She gave a quick glance over to the two brothers, where Zhi was smiling and Pi's face grew darker and darker. "I have discussed with my sons that your presence here is helpful to our future heir of Cao, I hope you do decide to stay with us."

"It would be my honor."

"I do not want her to stay here." Pi announced again but was ignored by the rest of his family. He found it ridiculous that no one was listening to the future Emperor of Wei but chose not to make a big deal out of it. After all, he had no real reason for kicking Mei Hai out, other than for his own selfish reasons. Pi watched as the conversation easily diverged and their family was no longer paying attention to the situation. Mumbling, he picked up a hot steamed bun and shoved it into his mouth. "HOT."

"Are you a child?" Lady Bian glared at her son, "Of course it is hot."

"Is something bothering you?" Mei Hai asked, her voice feigning sarcasm. She picked up a steam bun after, tossing it between hand and hand until it cooled down. Pi shot her a deadly glare, placing his bun on his plate.

"Where is Father this morning?" He turned his attention to his younger brother, a smirk on his face he enjoyed finally beating his older brother.

"Uncle Yuan and Dun are here, they have asked Father to attend a meeting."

"And I was not invited?"

"Mother requested that you be here instead to help with the banquet." Pi snarled.

"Where is my wife?"

"You obviously do not know her very well," Lady Bian scolded her son, "She likes to sleep in. It's tiring being a pregnant woman you know."

-  
Breakfast went on as peaceful as it could be, with the four of them enjoying the rest of their meal in silence. As they all stood up and prepared to part ways, they were blindsided by a hysteric maid's screams. "What is wrong?" Lady Bian asked, "Is it Ji?"

"The mistress, she is not feeling very well. She is feeling very ill!" the maid cried and quickly the four rushed over to Zhen Ji's room. Pi and Mei Hai burst in, seeing the young woman sweat and wither in pain.

"Is she in labor?" Pi asked, not quite sure about the cycle of life.

"It would be too early, that is not good! Did you call the Doctor?" Mei Hai went up to her and took her pulse. "No, these are not contractions." She put her hand on her forehead, the heat surprising her and forcing her to pull her hand back. "This is not good, where is the Doctor?" she cried back.

-  
Pi paced back and forth outside the room, along with Lady Bian, Mei Hai and Zhi. They all knew the dangers of having children at Zhen Ji's age, but no one could explain the suddenness in her illness. With grief stricken faces, they all watched the doors wide open and the doctor come out. "How is she?" Pi demanded an answer but was hushed by Zhi right away.

"Lady Cao is suffering from a rare, genetic illness. The symptoms usually appear near the end of a pregnancy. It is in it's beginning's stage right now and there is no major harm, just distress and pain for my Lady."

"Is she going to be okay?" Zhi asked with concern. "Is the baby going to be affected?"

"If left untreated and it is time for the baby to be born, there will be complications." Pi angrily slammed his fist into a nearby pole, before turning around and grabbing Mei Zhen by the collar. She felt her feet lift off the ground as she kicked at his grasp, trying to breathe. "Brother!"

"Zi Huan!" Lady Bian said, "Let her go right now!"

"It's all that herb crap you have been giving her hasn't it?"

"Do not blame me, didn't you hear the doctor? It's genetic you idiot." She choked as he released her and she fell onto the ground.

"Please, please." The doctor said, "There may be a way to help her."

"What is it? We'll do anything."

"There is an herb in the mountain side here. It's a local rare herb, but it is said to help with this type of illness."

"You mean the green herb?" Mei Zhen asked. The moment the doctor nodded, a smile shot on her face. "I have some back at my inn, if I can rush to get it, we can help my Lady can we not?"

"You have some? Oh bless the Heavens, you are a savior." Lady Bian held onto Mei Zhen's hand, "I knew there was a reason you had to stay."

"I will go with her." Zhi said, "We will take our faster horses and…" He was interrupted by Pi.

"I will go."

"Brother?"

"She is my wife, I will go." Mei Hai gave him a good look over, "I know I have been rude to you,"

"You tried to kill me."

"But there is no one better than I to go with you. There are some mean people in the streets."

"I can take care of myself."

"Please," Lady Bian pleaded, "You two need to stop arguing, we need to help Ji."

"Right." Mei Hai apologized right away, "Well then Master Cao, we need to hurry while the day is still bright."

"Zhi, go prepare us two of our fastest horses."

"Yes, brother!"

-  
"You are in charge of the household while I am gone." Pi explained to his younger brother as the two of them approached the city gates. "Tell Father I must place his plans on hold for now. He will understand what I am talking about."

"Yes, brother, please have a safe trip and protect Mei Hai." Mei Hai wanted to argue that she did not need anyone to protect her, but decided against speaking out in this dire situation. "Mei Hai," Zhi said, his voice suddenly turned soft, "Please be safe."

"I will, please take care of my Lady during this time."

"We will." Pi tapped his horse and rode off with Mei Hai following close behind.

The trip would take at least take one and a half days to get to the inn and back. The two had planned to ride as much as they could, then set up camp when it was necessary. After they had got to the inn and got the green herb, they would rest again for a night before heading back. They would be back in the city in less than five days, hopefully. The horses that Zhi had chosen were true to their name, as they rode and climbed through the rough terrain towards the mountainside. As the day was slowly setting and the moon was their only source of light, Pi decided it was time to set camp and pulled over to the side.

Mei Hai sat on a large rock and watched as Pi attempted to pitch a tent. They had brought minimal supplies to make sure the horses did not have to carry a heavy load for quicker advancement. Earlier she had gone to get firewood for the two of them, only to return to Pi struggling with the tents. "Do you need help?" she asked but was replied with a very straight and rude no. "Just asking." She rolled her eyes and watched him cuss and swear. His hair was now a mess, and strands of his hair were strewn across his face. With another grunt, he finally tugged at the tent hard, ripping the sides. Mei Hai cringed as she watched the tent fall, followed by a large swear word.

"Where is your tent?" he looked over to her.

"You're not touching my tent."

"I know how to fix it now."

"Oh not you don't." he glared and saw that the tent packaged to the side. The two of them made a giant leap at the same time, with Mei Hai grabbing the tent before him. "Give it to me."

"This is my tent, I can put it up."

"My tent is broken, it's my tent now."

"So you're really expecting to put a woman out in the cold?" she crossed her arms. Pi glared again.

"No, I was going to pitch the tent for you and sleep outside. I may not like you, but I am a gentleman no less." Mei Hai scoffed.

"You may pretend you are nothing like your brother, but you are just another spoiled city boy." She pushed past him, "Let me show you how to pitch a tent."

-  
Pi sat outside the tent, grumbling and cursing as he tried to keep his hands warm with the fire. Mei Hai had indeed pitched the tent perfectly and in record time. She was right when she said he was nothing but a spoilt city boy. The future Emperor of Wei did not need to know how to pitch a tent, he reminded himself but was secretly upset over being upstaged in something as simple as a tent.

The sky suddenly crackled and thunder rolled above the skies as the night rolled on. Pi sighed as he felt the first drop of rain hit his face and instantly was drenched by the shower that came after. With another swear word about to leave the cusp of his tongue, the flap of Mei Hai's tent opened and she stuck her head out. "What are you still doing out there?" she scolded, pulling him in by the arm. "Your wife is already sick! I don't need to drag your sorry carcass around!"

* * *

Bow chika bow wow. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?


	9. Fallen Trust

Chapter 9: Fallen Trust

Pi was abruptly pulled into the tent, his long hair sticking to the sides of his face. Mei Hai stared at him in disbelief as she scrimmaged to find something for him to keep warm. "Take off your shirt!"

"Excuse me?"

"Do not think I am trying to hit on you." She rolled her eyes, "You're going to catch a cold if you do not keep warm." Mei Hai began to go through their belongings. Even if Pi was originally not allowed to be in the tent, they had agreed to store all their provisions inside for safekeeping. In this case, it luckily included the extra clothing that the two of them had brought. She pulled out an extra robe and a pair of pants, throwing it towards his direction. "Here," she said and turned around.

"Why are you turning around?" He began to untie his robes.

"You may think you're the Heaven's gift to mankind, but I am not interested in getting caught up with seeing you without clothes." Pi couldn't help but let out a laugh, quickly putting on a fresh pair of pants. He signaled to her that it was alright and she turned around. Mei Hai's face suddenly went bright red as she turned back, "You did not tie up your robe." She stuttered. Pi looked down at his exposed chest and shrugged.

"I'm not fully dry, and why are you so afraid of a chest? It's not like you haven't seen any before, aren't you a doctor of some sort?" He had her there. The truth was that Mei Hai did not want to stare at his chest, saying it would have been awkward if he had caught her. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and focused her eyes behind his head. By completely not looking at him, then she could avoid the mess.

"I am going to bed." She announced and turned to her bed. Mei Hai had not noticed how small the tent really was, as Pi's presence along with the luggage made it hard to move around.

"You are planning to lie down to sleep tonight?" she strained her ear a little to see if the rain was still going on. Maybe she could kick him out before…a clap of thunder spooked her. No, even if she disliked him, she could not kick a man out in this weather.

"Not if you're going to be here…" she looked around, "Are you planning to sleep tonight?"

"I hope to." He raised his eyebrow, realizing how small the space was for the first time himself. "I don't sleep standing up, if that is what you were implying."

"I did not imply that." She rolled her eyes and looked around.

After a few ideas and shuffling, the two finally settled down in sitting up with their backs against the tent to sleep. Mei Hai lined their luggage, creating the border between the two of them. "My side, your side." She declared before crossing her arms around her chest and dipping her head down before Pi could make a comment. With a low laugh in his throat, Pi crossed his arms across his chest as well, hoping to get a good nights rest as well.

-  
By the time morning rolled in, the rain and thunder had ceased and the sun was shining brightly into the tent. A beam of light slipped through the tent slit and shone into Mei Hai's eyes. She struggled to keep them closed, before finally giving up and opening them. As her blurry vision got better, she noticed that she was starring into the neck of Pi. "Oh gosh." She sprung towards her side. "Had I fallen asleep on his shoulders all night?" she wondered to herself, trying to prevent her heart from beating as quick as it was. "Maybe he did not notice." She comforted herself, "I'll just…" she stood up and blushed harder when she noticed that he still had not tied his robe. Catching herself starring at his chest longer than permitted, she stumbled over his pile of old clothes and onto the ground. Groaning silently, she saw him stir a bit before picking herself up. Mei Hai was about to walk out of the tent when she noticed a familiar amulet sticking between the wet clothes. "What is this?" she bent down and looked at the object, her eyes brimming with tears. "No, this is my…" she looked to Pi and then back to the amulet. That feeling she always got was not a gut feeling, as the coincidences were too many. It had been four years since she saw this amulet and the person she had assumed stolen it. Those long four years had suddenly grown to a halt, except it was not the person she was expecting. "You can't be Kun." She whispered under her breath. "You can't be..."

Pi woke up and noticed that the tent was empty. With the sun shining into the tent, he looked around and noticed that Mei Hai was no where to be seen. Stepping outside, he noticed her combing her horse's mane. "Good morning." He announced to her.

"Morning." She replied, her tone a little off beat from usual.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good." She walked towards him and threw him the brush, "I will pack up the tent and we should head towards the inn."

"Of course," he replied, the corner of his eyes watching her.

The two were quick on the road again and Pi could not help but notice that Mei Hai was keeping her distance from him. Even when the road was wide enough for both horses, she continued to ride ahead of him as she knew the path better than him. About mid way, they reached their rest point and Pi could no longer take the silence. "Is something…" he was cut short by Mei Hai speaking.

"I can see the inn from here." She stood on her tippy toes, "We should get moving faster."

"I…" Pi sighed, giving up. Their rest was cut short and the two began heading up the hill again. As they saw the gates of the inn, there was a sudden nostalgic feeling in Pi's gut. Memories of four years again rushed past his mind, as he peered over to Mei Hai.

"Let me do the talking when we get up there, alright?" she said to him quickly before jumping off her horse and heading into the inn.

"I'm home." Mei Hai called out loudly after she and Pi tied their horses out back. Her retainers, the Tong's rushed out, surprised the see the young woman. "You're home Mei Hai!" the elderly woman gave her a big hug, "We missed you!"

"Who is this?" the man said right after, looking towards Pi. Pi opened his mouth to introduce himself when Mei Hai cut in.

"This is Li Kun, don't you remember him?" She peered over to see his stoic reaction.

"Li Kun!" the couple squinted at him, as if they were seeing a little resemblance. Mei Hai nodded and placed her hand on Pi's arm.

"He is currently serving a noble from Shu," she said quietly, since it would mean that he was in enemy territories. "The noblewoman who hired me to help her through her birth, she is terribly ill right now and can only be cured by the herb." She noticed the frown in the Tong's eyes. "Please." She gave Pi a nudge.

"Yes," Pi bowed slightly, "My wi…lady is very ill and she is carrying the first child of my lord. If this baby is to ever…"

"I understand the situation Master Li," Tong said, "But this herb was from Mei Hai's Father."

"Master Tong…" Mei Hai glared.

"It would be for her dowry," they explained to Pi, his eyes wide at this news. "You must understand we can not just give this rare herb for no reasons. It has been in her family for almost 50 years…"

"My dowry does not matter right now!" Mei Hai snapped, "My lady needs this to survive, as does her child! We are talking about two lives right now, mine does not seem very important."

"Mei Hai, you can not say that about yourself. You're already 20, you do not have your grace years anymore." The Tong's frowned, "We made a promise to your family to protect this and…"

"Kun will marry me then." She took Pi by the hand, "I'm sure if we bring the herb to our lady, she will grant us this marriage."

"Mei Hai…"

"After all, Kun and I have history anyways." She smiled at her retainers, "You always thought he would be a good suitor for me." Pi stood still, his eye twitching at this sudden turn of events. "Right Kun?" she said to him sweetly.

"Yes, I will take good care of her."

"Very well," the Tong's sighed, knowing that it would be impossible to control Mei Hai anyways. "We will get you the herb, but you two must rest for the night before you return."

"Of course." She took Pi's hand, "Let's go, Kun."

The two of them headed up to one of the rooms and quickly closed the door. When Pi recollected his thoughts, he turned towards Mei Hai and glared. "What was that all about?"

"It would be the only way to get the herb."

"By having me marry you?"

"You're not marrying me." She raised her eyebrow, "I'm marrying Li Kun, which you are not. So you're safe."

"I'm guessing there was a reason why I could not go as myself?" Mei Hai sighed and let down her hair. She poured herself a cup of tea, trying to control her anger.

"You have to understand that we used to be part of Yuan Shao's reign, many of our friends were killed by your Father."

"I guess." He nodded and took a seat across from her, "So…who is Li Kun?" Mei Hai felt her blood pressure rise but calmed herself down. At this point she had decided she would not want to confront him about his identity until after they helped his wife. Plus, she had to stay long enough in the Cao compound to meet her true enemy.

"He is no one of importance." She replied.

"Well he has to have been important, I mean those two seemed content with me marrying you."

"You have to understand," Mei Hai glared, "That I do not usually get handsom…" she changed her words, "younger people to come to the inn. Li Kun was just a…" Mei Hai wanted to use the word friend but she was not sure whether or not it would be right. "Boy that I trusted."

"Trusted? So you don't trust him anymore? Or I guess wouldn't trust him anymore?" Mei Hai cracked her knuckles and looked into Pi's eyes.

"I hope he's dead."


	10. Moonlight Resonance

Chapter 10: Moonlight Resonance

Pi met up with Mei Hai the next morning in the family dining area where there was a beautiful rectangular box on the table. Behind the box were Mei Hai's retainers, the look on their face still unsure on giving up such a precious item. "Is it in there?" Pi asked Mei Hai who nodded. She trailed her fingers slowly down the yellow satin cover before flicking off the lock and opening the case. Inside the box, it was lined with a bright red satin material, with a large indent to carefully hold the prized herb. The herb could not really be called an herb, as it was similar in shape and size to a ginseng root. The thickness and size of the herb was the most surprising to Pi, as it must have been a very rare item. "This is amazing."

"It is one of the most powerful herbs in the country," Mei Hai explained, "Your wif," she caught herself really quickly before coughing, "Sorry. Your mistress would only need a small chunk of this and hopefully it will help her with her suffering."

"Then we must return to her at once."

"Thank you for this," Mei Hai turned to her retainers and smiled, "I will come back as soon as I am done."

"Of course Mei Hai," they patted her hand, "You two will come back for the wedding, right?"

"Ah." She let out a faux smile, "Of course, right my future husband?"

With new rations, the herb and a new tent in their luggage, the two of them got on their well rested horses and were on their way again. Mei Hai didn't say much during the trip, nor did she really want to. Inside she was still fuming at the fact that Pi was actually her long-awaited Kun, but the goodness and the healer inside of her knew that it was the most important to get the herb back to Ye. She had decided that she would deal with Pi after the birth of his child, and of course the banquet.

The two of them soon found themselves arriving at the same camping area as the night before, with both of them deciding it would be the best place to rest for now. Hopping off their horses, Mei Hai pulled the two tents out of one of the bags and threw one towards him. "No snappy comment?" Pi suddenly said, throwing her off her guard.

"Excuse me?"

"I would have imagined you would have insulted me and my tent pitching skills." Mei Hai sighed.

"If you want," she added, "I can pitch the tent on your behalf."

"I'm fine." Pi smiled a little, finding her new personality a tad strange.

There was a sudden eerie feeling in the air as Mei Hai tossed and turned in her tent. She and Pi had turned in earlier to their separate tents but the feeling was still lingering. Unconsciously she put her hand towards the box with the herb, making sure it was still there. Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees and she knew something was up. "Pi?" she called out loud, getting up from her blankets and grabbing her sword. "Pi?" she opened the flap of her tent with the tip of the sword to see the darkness of the night. There was another rustle in the trees as there was the sound of steel cutting through the thick tent canvas. "Who is there?" she shouted and turned around to see a few men dressed in black.

"Give us the herb!"

-  
Pi had trouble sleeping that night, as he realized that the time he and Mei Hai had together was limited. Tomorrow, they would be back in Ye and his responsibilities will once again include trying to become the Emperor of Wei. With another heavy sigh, he kicked off the light blankets and walked out of his tent. "I need to go take a walk." He mumbled. Pi looked over towards Mei Hai's tent and sighed before heading down the hill. He eventually found a small ledge that had a beautiful view of the bright moon in the sky. Sitting down, he stared up at it, getting lost at its beauty and kindness. Feeling the glow of the moon surround him, he took a small stretch and stood up. It would be sunrise in a few hours and it was time for him to return and get what sleep he could.

Walking the same path back to the campground, he was suddenly disturbed by the sound of swords clanging against one another. Unsheathing his own sword, he quickly rushed over to the camp grounds to see Mei Hai fighting two masked figures. "Mei Hai!" he called out, and watched in amazement as she easily defended the attack of the two men. He rushed over to help her but she quickly called out to him, "Get the herb!" Pi turned to see the box tossed to the side, he rushed towards it and picked it up.

"What about you?" he wanted to call out but watched in amazement as she leaped high into the air. Mei Hai's left foot landed on the face of the first attacker, using the force to leap up and drive the bunt of her sword to hit the head of the other man. The two attackers fell flat on their face, struggling to get up as Mei Hai sat on one of the men. Pi quickly rushed over and used his foot to step on the second attacker, holding him down. "Are you alright?" he said to her, surprised that someone so small could take down the two men.

"Fine and dandy." She replied, pulling the mask off the two men. "You, I saw you both at the inn!"

"We heard about the herb, and we followed you guys." The first man said, "When we saw that the man left, we thought we would have the chance, but who knew." Mei Hai stuffed his face into the dirt a bit.

"What are we going to do with them?" Mei Hai turned to Pi. Pi's first instinct was of course to kill them in cold blood, but knew Mei Hai decided not to when she used the bunt of her sword handle.

"We should tie them up here and head out first, then we will inform someone in the city to get them." Mei Hai raised her eyebrow, surprised at his answer.

"You're not going to kill us?" the second man sounded very grateful for the sudden turn of events.

"I will go get the rope." Mei Hai got up, "If you get up and move," she turned to the man she was sitting on, "I will personally slit your throat."

"Y…yes mam!" he stuttered.

With the two attackers tied up, Pi and Mei Hai quickly grabbed what they could and headed out again quickly. With the horses heading down the hill, Mei Hai suddenly spoke up, "What you did there; is very unlike you."

"What do you mean?"

"Knowing your reputation, you would have killed those two men instantly."

"I have a reputation?"

"You and your family are not really known for being benevolent." Pi let out a snicker, "It's the truth."

"I know that," he smiled slightly, "But you need to be ruthless as a leader, it is the only way to unite China." Mei Hai could only return a small smile, as she painfully remembered her family members.

"Master Cao! Lady Li! You have returned!" One of the maids shouted as they jumped off their horses and headed towards the sleeping quarters.

"How has she been?"

"You have come in the best of times, the doctor said she may be in labor within the next few days!"

"How is she taking the pain?" Mei Hai asked.

"She still cries and withers in pain at night," the maid replied sadly, "It has been a tough few days for everyone in the castle."

"Well I have the herb," she pulled it out of her luggage, "I can prepare it for her right now." She turned to Pi, "You need to quickly return to your wife!"

"Right…" he turned and watched as she darted off into the other direction of the estate.


	11. Losing Purpose

Sorry for the slow updates. Summer semester started zzz. Always behind :( PS: You know I've been gone long when the format of FFNet changed again/

* * *

Chapter 11: Losing Purpose

The family in the household paced back and forth, almost running a hole into the concrete ground. Zhen Ji's water broke a few hours ago, and now everyone was preparing for the next generation of Cao's. "Are you sure that herb helped her?" Zi asked his mother, "Mei Hai and the doctor have been there for a very long time."

"The doctor said her fever and pain had decreased ever since the herb." Lady Bi explained to her son, "When I was giving birth to your brother, I was in labor for almost two days!" she looked proudly towards her son, who had worked up a sweat walking back and forth.

"How is she?" Cao Cao's voice echoed through the small garden as he approached the family with Xiahou Dun and Yuan. "How long has she been in there?" he asked his wife.

"You need to calm down too; you did not need to come back so soon."

"Cousin hurried here as soon as he got the message." Yuan teased. The Lord of the household glared but then they suddenly heard a large cry in the room. Zhen Ji's voice could have shattered glass, but the sound of a baby crying gave the family a sense of relief. The door opened slightly and Mei Hai stuck her head outside.

"It's a boy." She smiled scanning the family until she spotted Xiahou Dun. There was a sudden knot in her stomach as she suddenly felt nauseous at the sight of this man. The sound of the babies cry behind her snapped her back into reality as she turned to Pi. "You should come see your son." She smiled politely and stepped aside for the Cao family to rejoice. Pi rushed past her and into the room, where in the arms of the mid-wife was the heir to his empire, nestled safely and snug.

"Oh he looks just like you Pi," Lady Bi placed her hand on her heart, "We must quickly pray and thank the Heaven's for protecting…" there was suddenly a sharp cry from Zhen Ji. Mei Hai stepped forward and leaned towards the young woman,

"Lady Zhen, are you alright?" she said, not sure what really was happening. Lady Zhen gave Mei Hai another stare before shrieking in pain again, the sudden cry scaring the child.

"Get the Doctor!" Cao ordered and the servants rushed out of the room, "We will get her whatever she needs."

The family was once again pacing around the outside of Lady Zhen's room as they awaited the results from the doctor. As slow as time went, Mei Hai finally came out of the room and greeted the family. "How is she?" Pi asked; he had a frightened look in his eye. Mei Hai felt a small pang of jealousy, as she could not believe that his usual cold demeanor could change for a woman that he pretended not to care about on a daily basis.

"At Lady Zhen's age there are certain birth complications and it is unfortunate that it is one of them. She will need to rest and…"

"What about that herb?" Pi asked, "Can't you just give her the rest of the herb?" Mei Hai couldn't help but give him the evil death glare. "I will buy it off you."

"That herb is worth more money than you can ever give." The words came with a mix of angst and sadness. The family was suddenly surprised by her outburst, forcing her to stare back red in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry," she apologized and excused herself before running off.

Mei Hai returned to her room and couldn't help but slam the doors. She knew it was inappropriate for her to defend her herb like that, especially when a woman's life was on the line! "Father taught me better." She counted to ten and looked at the box. She had already used more than half the herb to help Lady Zhen, and she was not sure if she was willing to give up the rest of it. "Damnit, why am I so selfish?" she ran her hand through her hair and felt her gut wrench with guilt. Was she mad that the family wanted to buy off her family heirloom? Or was she secretly angry that Pi or Kun, whoever he was because of his affection towards his wife? "That is his wife," she whispered to herself, "It was never supposed to happen anyways." Mei Hai's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mei Hai? It's me." The familiar voice of Zi slipped through the cracks of the door. Mei Hai walked over and opened it up. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes full of affection and worry. "Pi explained to us why you were so upset. I would like to apologize on his behalf."

"He explained? What did he tell you?"

"He told us that the herb was actually a family heirloom that had been with your family for 50 years…and that your family was killed in the war and this was what you had left of them." Zi bowed low, "Please accept our apologies for not being more considerate of you."

"Oh gosh, now you're making me feel twice as bad." Mei Hai grabbed Zi by the shoulders and forced him to look at her. With a small smile she said, "I should be the one apologizing, if I have a chance to save a life, I know I should be grateful for it."

"So you mean?"

"I do not know if the herb will heal her…but," she handed the box to him, "I want to help Lady Zhen. It is all I can do for her."

"You are a kind girl," Zi's eyes brimmed with tears, "Whoever is lucky enough to marry you."

"Oh please," she laughed, "I just gave away my dowry. I don't think so." Mei Hai said as a joke but noticed the stern gaze in Zi's face.

"I will marry you then."

Mei Hai couldn't believe her ears when she heard Zi's proposal, simply laughing it off and sending him off to hand the herb to the kitchen. The minute he was out of sight, she quickly dashed into the garden to get a deep breath of fresh air. She was losing all purpose of her trip, and she needed to get back on track. Seeing Xiahou Dun earlier gave butterflies in her stomach. She felt sick just realizing the fact that they were now on the same compound, and he was still walking around with the death of her parents looming around him. She needed to find a way to get close to him, to get her revenge…

"Mei Hai?" someone spooked her from behind as she turned around to see Pi.

"You?" she sighed, tired with dealing with the Cao brothers for the day. "I gave the herb to you brother, what more do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. At that sudden moment I had forgotten the meaning of the herb to you, and to even dare offer money in exchange,"

"Listen." She stopped him, "I am sorry for being selfish and I have relinquished the herb. So now you should go watch the kitchen, feed it to your wife and go watch your new baby. I have nothing else to say to you."

"Why are you suddenly acting this way?"

"Acting like what?"

"Since the beginning of the trip you have changed personalities more than the seasons in a year." She rolled her eyes at his attempt to be poetic, "Do you hate me?"

"What's it to you?" she snapped, "Don't follow me." Mei Hai shouted and walked off deeper into the gardens.

Pi watched as she walked off and felt his heart tug at him a little. There were just too many emotions running into his head at this moment that he did not know what to do. He was a new father, which should have been the happiest day of his life but the state of Zhen Ji worried him. Even though he never showed much affection for her on a daily basis, she was still his wife after all. Now to complicate matters, he had a growing suspicion that Mei Hai knew of his identity as Li Kun. With that said, his trust on her was now wavering as he still remembered the chilling way she described the hatred for his family many years ago. What exactly was her purpose for being here? Pi has had plenty of experience getting prisoners of war to speak, and if his gut was right, there was more to this simple herbalist from the mountains. "No more Mr. Nice Guy." He took a huff. After all, his father's instructions were still fresh in his minds. He would have to go back and take control of the area where the inn was. If she hated his family before, she would never forgive them now.


	12. Under The Moon

Chapter 12: Under the Moon

Mei Hai needed a break. She needed a break from the Cao's, the city, from herself, from everything and anything. Running out of the city gates, she headed towards the lake near the outskirts of the city grounds. It was a little secluded area that she knew of growing up in this part of town, and was always a place of refuge. The lake always shone beautifully as it seemed to always be under the beautiful light of the moon, making it glimmer with the reflection of the sky. Arriving at her spot, she took a big seat and looked down into the water. She had been dealing with the baby issue and Lady Zhen's health complications all day that she had not realized how ugly she looked until she saw herself in the reflection of the pond. Her hair was strewn about and the layers of her dress had been ruffled from the constant running back and forth. Throwing both her hands in the water, she brought them back up and felt the cold water wash her face. Instantly it had awakened her as she blinked through the heavy droplets and took a deep breath. "It is quite late for a young lady to be out at this time of the day." Someone had suddenly said from behind her as she felt a slight chill in her spine. Mei Hai turned and noticed the unnaturally tall stature of Xiahou Dun.

"Master Xiahou." She got up and bowed, noticing that he was unarmed. If only she had some form of weapon she could finish him here and leave the city for good. But her beautiful plan came short when he stepped forward to her and she noticed how large he truly was. Just in height she had a sheer disadvantage as he was almost a full person taller than her. "I was just here to take a breather."

"I heard about the incident that happened," she smiled, his words seemed chilling to her. "We do not blame you." She did not know what to say but only returned another smile. Inside Mei Hai wished harder and harder that Wei would be what they were rumoured to be; ruthless and heartless. The nicer this family was to her, the harder she found it to want to kill them.

"I overacted myself," she explained to him, sensing that the silence was too long. "I should have been a little bit more sympathetic to the situation at hand. After all, Lady Zhen has been nothing but kind to me."

"We all know the dangers of having Ji have children at this age, but it was something she really wanted to do." What he said tugged at Mei Hai's heartstrings as she knew how wonderful Lady Zhen really was. "Hopefully the herb will aid her. I really worry for my nephews sometimes." Mei Hai looked up, finding it awkward that he would say such things to her. "They are good boys, both of them really are. I have grown to love them like my own sons, but sometimes they can be so irrational and insensitive to others feelings. A little bit like their father, don't you think?"

"I believe so too." She looked up at the sky and noticed the moon shining fully, "I should excuse myself Master Xiahou, it is getting quite late."

"Very well," he stepped aside, "Good night. It was nice seeing you again." He added as she rushed past him, her heart beating rapidly as his last phrase was said in such an awkward manner. What did he mean by seeing her again? As in for the second time this night? Or did he know who she was? With one more look behind her, she was satisfied to know he was not following and quickly returned to the mansion.

Later that night Mei Hai felt the familiar sweat pellets coming down as she tumbled left and right, trying to wake up from a horrible dream. When her eyes went open, she quickly ran to her table and poured herself a cup of water. "It's been so long." She told herself as she tried to close her eyes and calm down. In reality she knew why she was having these dreams again, as Xiahou Dun's words have provoked her mind into thinking astray again. She hated thinking about the past, because it always gave her pain, and it was no different now...

-Flashback-

Mei Hai had lived with the Tong's as her retainers for a few month, still not understanding the reasons why her father had left her here. Every day she would send letter after letter to her family, pleading to allow her to return home. "Please," she would plead with the Tong's, "Why can't I return home? What have I done?"

"Child, we cannot tell you but you will know when the time has come." There was a loud crash in the main dining room as the three headed down. Their hours were closed now, and most of the patrons would have fallen asleep. "Stay back," Tong told his wife and Mei Hai, grabbing a nearby sword. Mei Hai quickly ignored instructions and rushed ahead. "Mei Hai!" The first thing she saw coming down as a soldier on the ground, his wounds bleeding profusely on the ground.

"Get help!" Mei Hai screamed, recognizing the soldier as a guard from her home, "I know you!" she said, "Why are you here? You can't die on me!"

"My lady...your family." He began to cough out blood as Mei Hai shook her head,

"What about my family? You stay awake you hear me?" she screamed, holding onto the young man's hand.

"They have been wiped out." He managed to blurt out one last time before succumbing to his injuries. Mei Hai's eyes watered as the soldier's grip slowly loosened and she watched the light from his eyes fade to darkness.

"Oh my Lady, my Lord!" Madam Tong cried on the ground, "Oh my poor Lady and Lord!"

"Why are they killed? Who would kill them?" Mei Hai screamed, looking at her retainers, "Is this something to do with that marriage proposal? Did Xiahou Dun kill them?" the family kept quiet, "Who killed them?"

"We don't know anything right now, it's just..." Mei Hai picked up the sword lying beside the soldier and rushed out of the inn. She found herself running further and further down the path when the sound of a horse galloping chased after her. "Don't stop me!" she shouted behind her as Master Tong grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. She had forgotten that he was the head of the guards in her household and that he was a skilled fighter.

"You can't leave." His voice echoed at her, "You will get yourself killed!"

"My entire family has been murdered, I cannot just let this go!"

"There is a war going on right now Mei Hai, you cannot be so stubborn and head in. You have no chance against the Cao's!"

"They killed my family!" she cried, "What am I supposed to do? Sit here and just let them live with it for the rest of their lives?"

"Life always gives us opportunities Mei Hai, one day you will be able to avenge your family. Right now is not the time."

"Then..." she looked strictly into his eyes, "Teach me how to fight."

"Mei Hai..."

"You can never stop me from wanting to avenge my family. At least make sure I have a chance."

Mei Hai had not even noticed she was gripping onto the edge of the tablecloth as she remembered that horrible day. The nightmares had begun after that night, as she imagined Xiahou Dun killing her mother and father in cold blood. Just remembering those images again made her boil with anger. It angered here even more now as she was so close to him, yet she could not find the right opportunity to act. "Do not be so weak," she whispered to herself, "Your time has come."

The very next morning, Mei Hai decided to head to the kitchen to see how much of the herb had been used when she was surprised by Zi. "Young Master Cao," she greeted as she opened the door and saw him hovered against a few steamers. His eyes glowed the instant he saw her and greeted her also, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize by making and delivering you breakfast," he said, "I think I may have spooked you last night."

"No, you were very sweet." She had forgotten about his random proposal.

"Uncle Xiahou said he ran into you in the ponds last night, I know I spooked you."

"Oh, your Uncle spoke to you?"

"Yes, the two of us are very close." Zi smiled, opening the lid of the steamer and carefully picked out the buns. "I am not much use to my Brother or my Father, but my Uncle really stepped in to make sure I was okay."

"Your Uncle?" she raised an eyebrow, "Xiahou Dun? Man with the eye patch?"

"He may seem like a ruthless, barbaric man but he really isn't. He is very soulful, enjoys reading and writing poetry. He was the one that saw the potential in me and convinced my Father to pursue the literary arts instead."

"Oh?" she watched as Zi approached her with the buns in his hand. "What is this?"

"My peace offering to you." She gave Zi a good look over when a sudden idea struck her mind, with a smile she took it from his hand.

"I don't think that's the way you're supposed to propose to a lady though." She took a bite.

* * *

Oh no I wonder what her obvious plan will be! Thanks as usual :)


	13. Guilt

SORRY! That's all I can say. I'm finishing up my final sem at uni...so been busy hehe. Here's something to quell your interest for now?

* * *

Chapter 13: Guilt

There was no reasoning to what Mei Hai had just said to the younger Cao son other than pure insanity. The look on his face was priceless though, as he had dropped the plate carrying her food, the shards broken into many pieces. "Would you repeat what you said?" he stuttered, unsure of what was happening as well.

"I was teasing you." She said, knowing that this was not the right direction to take. Even if she was angry at the Cao family, Zhi had been more than nice to her and it was too cruel to do this. "I am sorry if I spooked you."

"Oh." The heartbreak in Zhi was shown clearly on his face. "Of course you were." He smiled like any brave man would do, "I was going to do the same."

"Of course you were," she smiled, "I'm going to help clean this up now before one of us kill one another."

"Of course." Zhi replied, his voice unstable.

It was better for Zhi to think Mei Hai was a horrible person now, to judge her after what she was planning to do to him if they were ever married. What was more surprising to her was how human she suddenly felt, as she felt she had saved Zhi from a long and terrible mess. Xiahou Dun treated Zhi like a son, and she knew he was the easiest target but what stopped her? "Is everything alright?" An eerie voice spooked her as she was walking through the garden. It was the only voice in the household that could send chills down her spine.

"Master Xiahou." She bowed, noticing Pi beside him. "Good morning." She greeted them both. Unlike Xiahou Dun who had a smile upon his face, Pi looked more than uncomfortable being in the same area as her. Perhaps it was how they last time they met they had practically ended on bad terms.

"Good morning." He replied back, eyeing her for any strange reaction. "Have you seen Zhi?" he changed the topic, disappointed that she did not look too upset.

"Zhi? He was in the kitchen cooking earlier, but he ran off after I upset him."

"What did you do?" Xiahou Dun asked, a bit defensive on his nephew.

"I promised to marry him."

The veins in Pi turned cold as she said it as casually as she did. As Zhi's older brother, he had no clue that he had that type of intention towards Mei Hai and for some reason it pissed him off. He knew that he had no right out of all people to be angry, but just thinking that Zhi felt the same way of Mei Hai as he did was scary. He was already trying his best to hold his relationship with her, focusing on his new born child and his ailing wife but the news of his brother changed the game. "You did not agree to it right?"

"Why do you seem so happy about it? Don't think I could be a good wife for you brother?"

"No, it's just we just had a birth and a death, we do not need another happy incident." He decided to use old Chinese superstition, trying to regain any of his pride as a ruler and a critical thinker. Mei Hai made a strange face with her lips, similar to how the koi fish looked when they were about to eat. Shrugging her shoulders she excused herself to leave when one of the house servants rushed into the garden.

"Please you all must come, Lady Zhen is not doing any better!" It was all she had to say for Pi to run off towards his wife's corridors.

-  
As Mei Hai watched Pi ran off at immense speeds, she could feel her heart slowly breaking. She had no clue why she felt the need to try to make him jealous. The minute he found out her darkest secret, of wanting to destroy his family, he would kill her himself. Sighing she quickly rushed over with Xiahou Dun to Lady Zhen's corridor. The voice of Zhen Ji's pain could be carried out her door, prompting Mei Hai to pushed passed the men and rush to her side. "Where does it hurt?" she asked, as she began to slowly massage the leg that was giving her trouble. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Zhen Ji had calmed down again, the soothing touch of Mei Hai help ease her pain.

Moments later Cao Cao and his wife entered the room, rushing back from the temple the minute they heard her situation getting worse. "Oh what are we supposed to do?" Lady Bi cried, not understanding why the God's were toying with her old life. "Oh!" she screamed towards the sky, "Take this old life instead, do not hurt my beautiful daughter in law!"

"Mother!" Zhi scolded, holding his mother back and looking at Mei Hai through the corner of his eyes. Mei Hai could not help but feel utmost sympathy for the women of the Cao family. The men may be scum of the world, but the women should not be the way they pay back the Heavens.

" Pi," Cao Cao's eyebrows were furrowed in anger as he rubbed his forehead, "Cancel the banquet, we need to focus all our time on Zhen Ji." There was a little tug on Mei Hai's arm as she lowered her head to Zhen Ji's parched lips.

"My Lord, Lady Zhen said you need to have your banquet. Lady Bi had worked so hard on it."

"We cannot celebrate while she is still in pain." The Lord of the household had made his mind, "Please take care of her." He said to Mei Hai who could only nod.

-  
Mei Hai spent the remainder of the night helping Zhen Ji in any way she could. The rest of her herb had been used by the cooks and it helped her sleep, but there was now a strange swelling in her leg which was of concern to the doctors. They were afraid that child bearing had given her body too much stress, therefore she could no longer combat any infections that were going to occur. As Mei Hai wiped the sweat from her face, she could feel Pi watching her every moment as he would not leave his wife's side. "Have you seen your child yet?" Mei Hai said, as Zhen Ji was now sound asleep and the room was left to the three of them.

"No."

"The babe has already missed the opportunity to bond with his mother, he should not lose his Father as well." She turned to stare at him, "Do you blame the baby?"

"Of course not, the baby is my everything."

"But so is your wife?" The two of them stared at one another, neither of them saying anything. Mei Hai did not know why she suddenly asked that question, nor which answer she was expecting from him. When she received none, she shook her head, "Nevermind."

"Mei Hai..."

"Let's just drop it, okay?" she stood up and stretched her legs. "I think Lady Zhen will be okay for the rest of the night, I am going to head back to my corridors." She bowed and excused herself. As she closed the door to the room, she could hear Pi say her name softly, but she decided to ignore it and return to her room.

The walk to her room was treacherous as her heart wrenched with pain. Even though she knew she had all the reasons in the world to hate this family and everyone in it, the reality was that she didn't. She loved them all. Even knowing the Cao's were the reason why she lost her family did not seem to faze her. "I'm so pathetic." She mumbled, believing that her parents would be so ashamed of herself if they knew. Her eyes welled up with guilt when she noticed a tall figure lurking outside her room door. Thinking that it was Zhi again, she approached it without much caution, only to be surprised by a dark eye patch.

"You have finally arrived home Mei Hai," he said, "I have been waiting for you all night."

"What do you need me for Master Xiahou." The following word she said echoed through her mind and turned her blood cold,

"I remember you from many years ago. You are still as beautiful as ever."


	14. The Truth

Chapter 14: The Truth

"You look as beautiful as ever." The words chilled her spine as a small smile crept up on the lips of Xiahou Dun. Mei Hai could feel her legs freeze, as if someone was holding her down by her feet. She wanted more than anything to run, to scream, to do anything but all she could do was stare at him wide-eyed. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Nono." She stuttered, suddenly feeling very small. Xiahou Dun's face soften as he opened her door,

"I need to talk to you." He said to her casually as if his scary demeanour no longer mattered. She nodded and followed him into her room and took a seat across from him. He poured each of them a cup of tea and she waited nervously for him to speak. "You were the niece of one of Yuan Shao's wives, were you not?" she nodded,

"You were also the one who kicked the ball at me." She looked up, surprised that he remembered.

"I didn't mean to do that." She quickly retorted.

"You disappeared." His voice suddenly grew cold, "I had spoken to Lord Yuan about you, and then your Aunt took you and disappeared." Her eyes watered as she suddenly remembered the incidents of that year. How it was because of this her family was killed.

"I had been looking for you for a very long time." He replied and placed an amulet on the table. Mei Hai turned towards the jade and her eyes grew large. She could feel her heart beat a million beats per second and her palms grow all sweaty. Her fingers slowly trailed to the item and felt every curve and cut of the precious jewel.

"Why...why do you have this? My mother's amulet...why do you have this?" her eyes shot up, "It was you, you killed my family didn't you?"

-  
Pi sat beside his wife, the baby cradled in his arms. It was all Zhen Ji wanted at this moment as she suffered in pain, to stare at the beautiful babe that they had created. As if their son had felt the pain of his mother, he would often cry and whimper as his mother tried to suffer silently. "My wife," Pi held onto her hand, "our child is waiting for you."

"My husband..." Ji said with watery eyes, as she had felt this was the first time in her life that she was finally complete. She had given a child to the Cao's and that was what mattered.

"You are always so selfless my wife," Pi replied, his fingers gripping onto hers tighter. "You must get well."

"You are a good man," she replied softly, her dry lips parched and peeling. "But you and I both know that I am not longing for this world for long." Her frail hands touched the head of the child, "The child will need a good mother, a good role model."

"It will be you my wife." Pi said quickly, trying to ignore the images of Mei Hai flashing in his mind as Zhen Ji talked. He felt horrible for suddenly imagining getting married to Mei Hai. Suddenly hewas imagining Mei Hai in a beautiful red wedding gown, of her taking care of his son as her own, and even the two of them having their own children one day. Trying to swallow his guilt, he felt his hand grip tighter and tighter onto Ji. "You are my wife, you will be the one to see our child grow."

-  
With the jade amulet in her hand, she felt her blood boil and her heart race. She knew there was a dagger within reach and she just wanted to grab it and thrust it down Dun's good eye. As her face grew red, she noticed Xiahou Dun's guilty face, "I am sorry I could not save your family."

"What?"she said to him, "Save her? You murderer, you killed her!" He looked taken aback by this accusation.

"Your family Mei Hai, they were killed by Yuan Shao's men." He paused and watched her reaction.

_Six Years Ago_

Xiaohou Dun hurried into the city as his cousins army was preparing for the takeover. It was a small town, but there were important people living here. One of them were the Li family, they were apothecaries that shared a special task, being the spies for Cao Cao and his army. The sister of the family had become a consort for Yuan Shao, and often held meetings with the family who then relayed the information back to him. It was a strong and trusting relationship, which is why Dun was distraught when he received a troubling letter.

"Brother Dun," it was written in code, "I am afraid that the boss is closing in on what is truly happening. They wish to send my greatest possession to you, just to see my reaction...I am afraid for my treasure. My wife and I had sent it to a secret place..."  
His horse stopped in front of the Li household, where he saw the doors were wide open and in flames. The city was in ruins as Yuan's soldiers had charged through their own city, taking whatever they needed to survive. This was the greed and corruption of the Yuan reign, and it was one of the reasons why his cousin needed to step in. The Li's had helped with giving information, and Dun was afraid that their assistance had led to their death.  
Dun stepped into the household and could smell the horrifying smell of bodies and blood. The entire area had been ransacked and it no longer looked like a home.

"Master Li? Lady Li?" he shouted, spreading his men around the place to look for any survivors. He headed towards the bedrooms and noticed Lady Li lying in a pool of her own blood. "LADY LI!" he crouched down beside her.

"Master Xiahou," she said, her face pale as a ghost, "They were on to us."

"Where is your husband?"

"He went to protect...protect our treasure." She said before coughing. From the looks of her injuries, she must had been lying in her own bloody filth for at least two days. "I needed to survive for," her frail fingers tugged at the side of her dress, "To my daughter. To my Mei Hai." She wheezed, "Please, protect her."

"Lady Li? Lady Li!"

"Your Father's body was found not far from the city. After he had dropped you off, he had come back to save your mother but was followed by Yuan's men." Xiahou Dun finished his story and watched as Mei Hai stare aimlessly at the jewel. "Your aunt was than executed by Yuan's men as she was travelling back to the capital."

"No, my parents...no they said you killed them..."

"Your retainers probably did not know the truth as well. And the Yuan's probably felt it was easier to say that Cao's men killed your family other than letting the worldknow that one of his consorts was a spy."

"No..." she continued to shake her head, not believing what was happening, "No." She slammed her hand on the table. "My parents...my aunt...they"

"They wanted a good place for you to live Mei Hai, they knew that the Yuan's were not going to be able to protect you. They attacked their own city to protect their capital! They were full of greed, if they could not protect their citizens, than no one would have them." Mei Hai put her hand over her mouth as she suddenly felt the urge to throw up. Her eyes watered and her head felt light before she finally ran towards her window and lurched over the window, throwing up anything she could. "I know this may be difficult for you to understand..." Dun tried to say but was overpowered by more sounds of her throwing up. "Mei Hai..."

"Please, leave me alone." She looked back at him, trying to hold back the tears. She felt she was doing a good job but she knew that they were already rolling down her face, "Please."

"Very well." Xiaohou Dun nodded but not before adding, "Lord Cao has always been troubled by what happened with your family. It was one of his greatest regrets." She turned to glare, not wanting to hear about this at this moment but Dun knew he had to get it out. "In fact, the engagement portion between you and the Cao's were real." He said softly, "Lord Cao wanted you to marry his son..." Mei Hai slammed the door on him, not wanting to hear anything else.


	15. Heaven's Gift

Anyone who puts up with my lack of updating deserves a medal...*claps for you*

* * *

Chapter 15: Heaven's Gift

She felt sick. From the pit of her stomach, Mei Hai felt this uncomfortable knot that refused to heal. The truth of her family was unsettling because she now felt bad for all the horrible curses and thoughts she placed on the Cao family for the past few years. They had been nothing but nice to her, perhaps not even knowing her relation, yet she decided that she would help just to ruin their lives. She was a horrible person and the Heaven's should punish her.  
Mei Hai stayed seated in the chair and looked at her mother's amulet. She tried to remember her mother's graceful smile, and her polite but stern voice. How she always supported Mei Hai in everything and anything she wanted to do. She had always thought that she could not truly grieve for her Mother's death until her assailants were dead, but now that she learned of Yuan Shao's part in her death, she felt it was finally time. "Mother..." she called out softly before crouching over to cry. She tried her best to remember the last words they exchanged, the last time they hugged but it was difficult. Mei Hai had spent all these years wanting revenge that she had forgotten the most important thing...

-  
Pi stepped out of Ji's room and handed the baby off to one of the servants. It was getting late and he was tired from worrying all day. He looked up at the sky and wondered why the Heaven's were dealing him these horrible tiles. It was as if they were testing his loyalty to his wife, but bringing back his first love. The Heaven's were playing nothing but a sick joke as they wanted him to choose..."My nephew, how are you?" someone spooked him from behind.

"Uncle Dun, good evening." The two exchanged pleasantries. Unlike his brother Zhi, Pi did not share the same type of friendly relationship with his uncle. The two of them had always been very civil and polite to one another, but perhaps it was both their egos that prevented them from a good relationship.

"How is Lady Zhen?"

"She is resting, thank you for asking. What are doing up so late? Are you not going to retire to your quarters?"

"I was going to do so," he replied with a grin, "I just returned from Lady Li's room."

"Mei Hai?" he did not know that the two of them had any form of a relationship, "What for?"

"We had some personal matters to discuss." He shrugged, "I may have done worse than I anticipated though."

"Done worse?" Pi was suddenly fearful, unsure of what his Uncle was doing because he knew what he was truly capable of. "What did you do?" he felt his voice rise and his anger boil. Xiahou Dun stared at him and gave a laugh.

"You two...if the Heaven's only dealt you the correct hands."

"What are you talking about?" Dun pointed to one of the terraces as the two sat down across each other on the stone tables.

"Remember many years ago when your Father promised you a bride...?" he started his tale.

-  
As she finally calmed her nerves, she began to contemplate the choices she had. At this moment she felt ashamed to be around the Cao family, but knew how vital she was to Lady Zhen's health. "Maybe it would be the best to just avoid them all other than when it involves Lady Zhen." She whispered to herself, taking a quick peek at the mirror and cringing. Her eyes were now puffy red and her face raw from her wiping it with her dirty sleeve too much. Mei Hai reached for her pitcher to pour some water to wash her face when she realized it was empty. Sighing, she opened the door to her room when she was surprised by Pi standing there, his fist high in the air, ready to knock. "Pi?" she said when all of the sudden she felt a pair of lips firmly pressed against hers. In complete fear and shock, she dropped the pitcher onto the ground, it crashing right on top of Pi's foot.

"Ow!" Pi jumped back, upset that his moment was suddenly ruined. He looked over to Mei Hai who still had a stone walled face as she was unsure of what was happening at this moment.

"Are you okay?" she quickly snapped out of whatever trance she was in and stared at his foot. Pi could not help but smile at her selflessness. "I'm fine." He stepped forward and grabbed her face, planting his lips once again on hers.  
The minute his Uncle had told him about how Mei Hai was originally engaged to him, he had decided his fate. Three times with the same woman meant that they were destined to be together. Pi was never the one for superstitions but this was just too coincidental. It seemed that no matter how many times they separated from one another, they always found a way back to one another. He decided that he was just not going to let her go anymore."If you could explain," Mei Hai whispered through the kisses, her hands placed firmly on his chest, trying to push him off. When they were finally separated, he was surprised by Mei Hai's puffy red eyes and red face. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry," was all Pi could reply, "I have been wanting to do that for over four years now." He took her hand and closed the door to her room. "I have been holding something from you."

"What?" he took a deep breath.

"I am Li Kun."

"I know that."

Mei Hai was surprised by his sudden confession, but all she could merger up was an agreement. "You what?" he replied, wide eyed.

"When we went back, I knew." Than something clicked in her mind, "You have something that belongs to me!" her tone was angry and it spooked Pi. He noted a familiar amulet sitting on the side of her table. His mind flashed back to his Uncle's story and reached under his shirt and took out the matching item. Mei Hai snatched it up right away, her face cringing when she felt heat.

"I've worn on my waist for all these years," he quickly tried to justify himself, "It was a good luck charm for me."

"You stole it from me." He looked embarrassed to admit it but nodded. Mei Hai stared at the two matching amulets and sighed."I didn't mind," she said softly, "I knew that one day you would return it to me." Looking up she could see the familiar soft eyes of Li Kun again, the gentle warmth that he shared when they were together. Those feelings did not last long though as she imagined the body of his sick wife suffering in her room. "No we can't do this," she stepped back from him, suddenly feeling very ashamed for allowing him to take advantage of her earlier. Mei Hai could feel the tears forming in her eyes again she wondered why the moment she needed someone to be with, the person she wanted to be with was right in front of her yet his dying wife was just minutes away. "I was raised better than this." She shook her head, "I can't..." she began to push Pi out of the room.

"Mei Hai..." Pi knew that her reaction would probably not be the greatest but did not expect to see the pain and hurt in her eyes. Her shoves were soft as they grew harder and harder, his legs shuffling behind the door frames.

"I can't do this right now, no I just can't." She apologized, her voice cracking and breaking. "I am so sorry." She whispered again, "I need to be alone." And with that she slammed the door shut. The overwhelming feeling of guilt filled Pi right after. With one final look towards her room, he headed off into the gardens and sat in deep thought.

-  
The moment his Uncle had told him about the strange path between the two of them, all Pi could think about was how their paths had finally met. The only problem was, was this the end of their road? Or was this simply another cross between the two of them, and they would eventually be led to different lives again? Pi knew more than anyone else that he was no longer Li Kun from four years ago. He had changed when he met Mei Hai, but had reverted back to his old self once he had to protect his kingdom. Li Kun was nothing but a brief moment of relaxation for Pi, a moment where he did not have to live up to the expectations of his Father, and moment where he did not have to prove to everyone that he was the future leader of Wei...  
He had spent a good four years trying to forget those brief moments where he finally felt alive and enjoyed life. Those brief moments where all he wanted to do was to be with Mei Hai and follow her around the inn, trying to see life the way she did. He wanted the opportunity to be able to escape his life of war and death and hate but now it seemed that this chance was now out of his grasp. The things he had done in the past four years to create a spot for himself in the Kingdom, the horrible ruthless things he did. Mei Hai was too good for him, he was now trying to convince himself. She would hate the leader side of him, she would hate the real side of him.

The Elders of the Wei family sat around in the lounge, conversing about Zhen Ji's health with the doctor. As they sent him away, they all sat in a strange silence, wondering what they could do for their son. "She will not make it, will she my husband?" Lady Bian asked her husband with a solemn face. Cao Cao did not reply, but gripped onto his wife's hand a little tighter. "We cannot have Zhen Ji's death and the birth of our grandchild be the two events of our family! It is a bad omen." She suddenly cried. Lady Bian loved her daughter in law, but she was also very religious and superstitious. In the traditional aspect, you could have two events of happiness, but not one of grief and one of joy. To balance it out, you must always have more celebrations than sadness. "Both these events follow my dear son," she had a tear in her eye as she wiped it off with her finger, "We have no choice, we need another celebration in his life."

"What do you want for him to do?" Cao looked at his wife with sad eyes as well, "You know our son has refused to take a consort for the past four years."

"He has no choice." Lady Bian cried, "The Heaven's will be angry with him if he allows this to happen!"

"Where are we going to find a wife for our son at such a short time? A suitable one as well, one that can handle the responsibilities of the Cao family!" As the exchange between the Cao couple grew darker, Xiahou Dun cleared his throat.

"There is something I have been hiding from the two of you, my cousin."


	16. Farewell

AN: MAH BAD! Here's another chapter before I go off into oblivion again...

* * *

Chapter 16: Farewell

Mei Hai was quickly called to Zhen Ji's room the next morning as her health had taken a turn for the worse. The sounds that came out of the room were nothing but screams of agonizing pain and suffering. Holding onto her hand tightly, she watched as the sweat dripped down her pale face. "The infection has reached towards her organs. She does not have much time left." She heard the doctor explain to the family outside. Mei Hai gripped onto Ji's hand tighter, her mind riling up with guilt with what happened with her husband.

"I do not want them to see me like this." Ji whispered through parched lips, causing Mei Hai to bend her ear over her lips, "Please do not let my husband and my son see me like this."

"My lady," Mei Hai kept quiet. It was as if both women in the room knew that her time was limited, and that she would not look any better than this.

"But that herb that Mei Hai brought back! Isn't it supposed to heal her?" They heard Lady Bian scream from outside, "This cannot be happening! There has to be some way to cure her!"

"My Lady, we were only able to prolong her infection, but it has gone much more serious than…"

"No!" the doors shook and Mei Hai felt Ji's hand grip tightly. Mei Hai quickly rushed towards the door and opened a bit of it, her head peeking out through the slots.

"My lady." She said, looking around to see the rest of the Cao family standing outside. Taking a double glance, she noticed that Pi was nowhere to be found. "Lady Zhen does not want to see anyone right now. She does not wish to pain you any further."

"Oh Heavens!" Lady Bian cried, "Why take my beautiful daughter? Why not take these old bones instead? Why!" she screamed, her frail hands hitting across her chest. Zhi rushed to his mother's side and gave a hopeful look to Mei Hai,

"Mother, please we need to give sister her rest. You have not eaten all morning, you will worry sister if you fall as well."

"Young Master Cao is right," Mei Hai said, thankful that the younger brother was here to help. "I will update you on any changes."

"Very well," Lady Bian sighed, "Where is your brother?" she asked as they walked away.

-  
Pi had woken up early in the morning for a hunt. His mind bothered by the conversation he had with his parent's just hours ago. It had been a rough day for him, finding out about Mei Hai and then taking advantage of her in the way he did. He felt dirty and despicable, turning to wine once he had put his child to sleep. It was during his brief moments of silence when he was surprised by his Father and Mother, both who had solemn faces. "What brings you over to this side of the estate?" Pi asked, summoning the maids to bring them tea and snacks.

"This is going to be very difficult." Cao Cao started, his hand holding tightly onto his wife.

"Did something happen to Ji?"

"No she is fine. My son, please sit."

"What is wrong?" he thought this was strange for his parents to suddenly act so kind.

"As you know in our culture, we cannot have certain events cancel one another out." He started, "This being the birth of my grandson and your wife's condition…"

"You're afraid that Ji's death will bring bad luck to the family." Pi sighed, knowing well that this was not his Father's idea. Before Lady Bian was married, she had  
considered being a nun in her past time. As proud as she was of her sons, her heart and soul was poured into the prayers and superstitions of the world. Pi knew that it was only time before this happened. "Ji is not dead yet." He added, "We do not know,"

"You and I, we know her days are numbered."

"Then what were you planning for celebration then? To soak up all this bad luck from my son." The words sounded just as silly coming out of his mouth. His parents looked at one another,

"Your Uncle has told us about your relationship with Mei Hai." Pi froze, "We know that she is the niece of one of the consorts of Yuan Shao."

"Leave her out of this." Pi stood up,

"She is just a commoner, all we need is for you to go through the concubine ceremony with her. We do not need you to actually love her." Pi froze, shocked at what his parents were saying. It was obvious that his Uncle did not tell them everything.

"What do you want me to do? Use her for the celebration and then toss her to the side so she may never marry or have children because she would be cursed? Mother I will not listen to your silly superstitions!"

"If you are not doing this for me, do this for your Father!" Lady Bian cried, "Think about the Kingdom! Of Wei! Your future Kingdom! Do you want to be the one held responsible if,"

"There is no such thing as bad luck!"

"You cannot test the Heavens!"

"You are insane." He looked at his Father, "And I would have never thought you would agree with something like this. You are the sensible one, you are the leader of the future!"

"Son…"

"This conversation is over." Pi dropped his head own, trying to control his temper, "We will wake my son if we continue to do this." He looked up slowly to glare at his parents, "Leave Mei Hai out of this." He commanded again before turning to return to his private quarters.

-  
Pi did not understand what drove him to be as angry at his mother. Perhaps it was the fact that they could think of such a ridiculous plan, or the fact that he was afraid to get married to Mei Hai for a reason other than love. There was no doubt in his mind that he had dreamt about the two of them having a life together for years, and if something did happen to Ji, there would be no better person to be a mother to his son but the idea still made him sick. Yes he was happy to be reunited with Mei Hai, but he did not want to marry her for the convenience of his family. "Master Cao!" a thundering of horses ran towards him, "Please you must return to the castle! Lady Zhen is in grave danger!" they cried.

"Let's go." Pi was quick to reply, turning his horse around and heading back to the castle.

-  
Mei Hai continued to hold onto Zhen Ji's hand, as the doctor stuck more and more needles into the woman's body. Her body was failing her and it was painful and heart breaking to watch. "You know," Ji whispered, her voice still meek and quiet.

"Lady Zhen, please you must save your strength."

"No, you must listen to my last wishes." She coughed as she strained her body to try to raise her voice. Mei Hai quickly dropped her ear towards her lips again, "My husband, you must tell him to continue to be happy."

"Lady Zhen?"

"Our marriage. It was always one on convenience, we were never meant to be together."

"Master Cao loves you, you should not say that." Ji shook her head slowly, her sweat covered face holding onto the strands of her hair.

"I always knew he had someone else in his heart. Someone that he could never forget." The guilt started to take full effect in Mei Hai's body, as if it was bouncing quickly around her head and stomach. "But I never blamed him because he was a good husband to me, but I want him to find happiness."

"Lady Zhen, he has found happiness with you and your child he is just waiting."

"Do not be silly Mei Hai," her hand suddenly tightened on hers more, "He will find happiness…" her sentence cut short as she began to violently cough.

"Lady Zhen!" Mei Hai screamed as she watched her body twitch and move as if she was having a seizure. She and the doctor quickly tried to hold her down but they knew that her body was slowly shutting down. The maids in the room screamed as they watched her struggle, the doors being thrown open as the Cao family all ran in.

"My goodness Ji!" Lady Bian cried, her husband and son holding onto her. They all bowed their heads low as they watched her body heave up and down before peacefully setting down again. With their hopes held high, they watched as the breathing slow down more and more until it was at a final stop. "No, no, no."

"Mother," Zhi held onto her arm as Cao Cao shook his head. "Where is Pi?" he shouted towards the guards, "Where is my brother?"

By the time Pi made it back to the estate, he had already noticed the eerie and darkened mood in the air. Jumping off his horse and handing the reins to a servant, he made his way towards Zhen Ji's room and was surprised to see the rest of his family sitting outside. He gave a quick look this Father and Brother who shook their head, "Mother." He approached her, seeing her puffy red eyes.

"You need to see her and say goodbye." Lady Bian said, her every word stuttering as her skinny hands shook towards Pi's face, "You need to say goodbye." Pi nodded and slowly walked towards the door. He felt as if there was a sudden foggy cloud whirling around him, the cries of death awaiting him in the other room. Even as the doors opened, the dimness of the room ripped through him in an instant. He struggled to regain focus, his hand leaning onto the wall for support. Slowly he looked towards his wife's bed and he felt his legs wobble as he crashed onto the floor. There she was, dressed in her finest gowns and headpiece, yet her face was cold and grey as stone. Her hands were neatly folded on her stomach, the hems of her royal garments flowing off the bed and barely touching the ground.

"This is how she wanted you to see her at the very end." A voice spooked him from behind as Mei Hai appeared from the shadows. Her face was just as red and puffy, as if she was still struggling to accept the truth. "This was her last wish, so that you could see her as you always did." There was a small gasp in her breath as she struggled to say the words, "Beautiful."

"She was my wife, she would always be beautiful." He replied.

Mei Hai was surprised when Pi suddenly fell onto the ground as he laid eyes on his now deceased wife. Even till this moment, Pi was someone who confused her because his actions never matched his words. He was a man that was cold and hardened, the way a leader, a future ruler of China should be. Like his father, he had spent countless years portraying this exterior, even fooling his wife of thinking that their marriage for the past four years was of convenience. Yet as she watched his knees drop down onto the marble floors, it was as if his shell exploded and his true personality came out. He may not have shown his wife how much he loved her, but he must have. And as silly as it sounded, Mei Hai was jealous of it. The feelings she had possessed for Kun was still strong, but it hurt her to know that as she spent these few years alone, he had had general feelings for another woman. Who was this man? She wondered. It was something she truly wanted to find out.


End file.
